Seeing Ahead
by Khayla
Summary: Chris meets a girl...a girl who knows his name, where he comes from and what he is even before they start speaking-you guessed it-a seer. But even though she seems like she's just trying to help, she's hiding something-R&R!
1. Babbling

A/N~~ Hey! Okay, this is my first Charmed fic, and I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with this(even though I have the end figured out), but it's going well so far...please review, constructive criticism is welcome, but no flames please! And if you like Angel or Lord of the Rings, you're welcome to read my other fics! Hehe...advertising...~~  
  
Disclaimer~ I don't own Charmed, they belong to whoever made it up....I do wish I could own Chris though...but I don't, so please don't sue!  
  
Chris walked out the store, a bag flinging at the end of his arm. Why he still didn't orb from that place even he didn't get. Everyone in the store knew about angels and witches and demons and all that, so why did he still insist on walking home? Who knew. Maybe he liked the scenery. Or the exercise did him good. Yeah, that must be it, he thought as he walked down the street. I don't get out enough. He strolled around the corner, still lost in thoughts, though they came to an abrupt end.  
  
He collided heavily with who ever had been walking the other direction. Upon the impact, the entire contents of the bag Chris had been holding spilled out onto the concrete of the sidewalk.  
  
Aware that what he carried was not what people saw every day, Chris hurriedly bent down and started fumbling around, trying to gather up as much as he could.  
  
To Chris's disappointment, the other half of the little accident quickly bent down to help him gather his stuff up, apologizing quickly, words streaming out like a fast-flowing river.  
  
Chris was too concerned about not letting anyone see what was in his bag to notice whoever was trying to help. She, on the other hand, was still talking.  
  
"I'm really sorry, I'm such a klutz, I hope nothing in there was fragile, and if it was, hopefully it wont be broken. I apologize, really, it was my fault, I wasn't watching where I was go-"  
  
Chris looked up sharply at the stop of her blabbering, afraid that she had finally noticed something weird about the bag's contents. Indeed, when he looked up, he saw a woman in her early twenties, her brown, wavy hair flowing down below her shoulders as her bright green eyes stared in amazement at a small container in her hands. If he hadn't been so worried his and the sisters' secret would be revealed, Chris would have found the woman quite attractive. But, however, he was afraid that he and the sisters' secret would be revealed, so any thoughts of flirting or hooking up were automatically pushed aside.  
  
"Um, I..." Chris started, lightly gesturing at the small vial.  
  
"Where did you get this?" the woman asked in a British accent, her eyes wide with amazement.  
  
"Well, it, um..." Chris said, as he once again tried to put together a comprehensible excuse.  
  
"I've been looking for a store that will sell better quality Archangel root, but none of the shops I usually go to have any!" she said widely, gesturing to the small contained in her hands.  
  
"You....what?" Chris said, now unable to come up with anything to saw for lack of understanding of what had just happened.  
  
The woman bent down a bit closer, careful not let anyone hear her.  
  
"The Halliwells aren't the only magical people in San Francisco, Chris," she whispered, as if talking to someone who had gone mad, which was close to what Chris looked like at the moment.  
  
"You....wait, how do you know my name?" Chris said, regaining a bit of his composure.  
  
He was perfectly sure he hadn't told the stranger his name yet, because one, he barely ever told a stranger his name, two, he had been too absorbed in gathering his things when he had first met her to say anything, and three, he had been a babbling idiot from the minute he had finally looked up and he was sure he had not mentioned anything about being named Chris.  
  
The woman's eyes widened a bit more, making them seem as if they were growing.  
  
"Oh," she muttered, looking like a child who had just done something bad. "You haven't told be your name yet, have you? No, no I guess not. I'm sorry, I tend to mix up times sometimes. It usually throws people off, I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to freak you out or anything-"  
  
"Okay," Chris said, holding up his hands to stop her before he got even more confused. "What are you talking about? You mean you already knew my name? Have we met?"  
  
"Well yeah, I mean, no....I mean yes, I already knew your name, but no, we haven't met...it-it's complicated...you see, I knew we were going to meet...and I really wasn't suppose to say that, it was actually suppose to go normally...you know, a nice, casual meeting, which leads to others things, you know? Oh goodness, I just screw it all up. Yes, thank you!" she said, looking up at the sky with a look of utter exasperation of her face.  
  
And all this time, all Chris could do was stare at this strange new acquaintance with wide eyes and a gaping mouth, still kneeling down on the sidewalk with magical ingredients sprawled around him.  
  
The strange girl lowered her gaze from the sky and looked apologetically at Chris.  
  
"I'm blabbing again, huh? Sorry about that its just kind of complicated you know, the difference between the present future and the future future and the changes that keep happening, and sometimes just knowing about can get you confused, because it's all tied together, so you have to deal with knowing the smallest thing you do could change it all and now it... and I'm doing it again, aren't I?"  
  
Chris nodded slowly, still staring wide eyed at the girl. For a few seconds, she stared back at him, and they just stared at each other, the girl in an apologizing sort of way and Chris with a look of blank and profound incredibility. Soon, however, he got back enough of his senses to speak again.  
  
"So....what are you saying? You see the future or something?" he asked, still looking partly confused as he started to gather the spilled contents of the bag again.  
  
"Yeah. Glad I didn't have to explain that much, that part usually gets me the title of 'weird psycho girl'," she said, smiling awkwardly. Chris cocked his eyebrows, amazed that she hadn't figured out that was her already-given title yet. Suddenly, as he was pondering how he could escape this girl without seeming rude or offensive, Chris realized the meaning of what this girl had just said.  
  
"Wait, so you're saying you're a seer?" he asked, astounded that he hadn't realized it yet.  
  
"Um, isn't that what you just got through saying? I'm not going to have to explain it, am I? Because the whole process type thing if kind of complicated to explain, and I don't even get it completely, so that's even harder, so I-"the girl started, frantically running her bright orange fingernails through her hair.  
  
Chris waved his hands lightly to quiet her.  
  
"No, no, no, I get it, but that means you can see the future at will, right?" he asked, his mind racing with the possibilities.  
  
"Well, actually, its just there, it's not like I can just turn it off. It's like a never ending movie, you know? You can rewind, forward, watch a couple of scenes over and over again, but it'll always be there, and it wont ever go away..." she explained, with a slightly exasperated note in her voice.  
  
Chris smiled slightly, nodding slowly.  
  
"You know, I should be getting home. Why don't you come along? That's probably why you ran into me in the first place, right?"~~  
  
A/N~~ Ok, so here ends my first chapter...hope you like, I should have another one up in about a week...sry it cant be sooner, I don't have much time to write...please review!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Future and Names

A/N~~ Thanks to the few of you who reviewed, much appreciated! Hope you'll enjoy this one as well! If you do(and even if you don't) please review!~~  
  
Disclaimer~ I don't own Charmed, don't sue...tada! Short and to the point!  
  
As Chris walked along the streets, barely noticing the babbling girl next to him, a plan was slowly forming in his mind. Seers were getting quite rare these days, especially those who could See whenever they wished to. But he had found one. Or rather, she had found him, breaking a few vials and spilling some mustard seeds on the sidewalk in the process, but now he had her. And the fact that she was fully willing to cooperate wasn't so bad either. He could have done with a more quiet seer, but that was going to have to do.  
  
"...but it's a bit more complicated than that, really, it's more like a lake that just a river, because there are so many turns the present could take, there's really no constant future, it's a wonder it hasn't all turned into a huge ocean yet," the girl said, words rolling off her tongue like a bunch of crazy butterflies.  
  
"So what you're saying is the future could be changing at any moment?" Chris asked, tuning back in to what she was saying.  
  
"It's always changing. Every second, something about the future will be different. Just small things, mostly, but there are always a few big things that change because by those minor changes. Those come with bloody mind- splitting headaches, too. I'm still feeling the left over from the night you came back. I've never seen anything change so much so quickly. I thought my head was going to fall apart. Not fun," she explained, cringing at the last part.  
  
"So you can feel every little thing that changes?" Chris asked, gawking at his new-found buddy. He hadn't expected her Sight to be that good.  
  
"Pretty much, yeah. Unless its something really tiny, like or sneeze of something. Unless I'm focusing on that specific person at the moment, I usually wont notice that. Except for a series of sneezes. Those I can see most of the time," she finished matter-of-factly.  
  
By now, all Chris could do was stare, his mouth hanging open. He hadn't even thought the seers that were left were any good. This was more than he could even have dreamed of. This girl, whoever she was, was more powerful than even some of the most famous seers. And of all people, she had run into him. So basically, he was practically suppose to use her. She probably knew what would happen, so it had to be right.  
  
Suddenly, as he started to say something again, Chris realized he didn't even know the girl's name yet. Well, that was pretty low he thought.  
  
"Hey, I forgot to ask, what's y-"Chris began lightly.  
  
"I'm Kat. Kat Williams," the girl said, smiling slightly at his dumbfounded face, her bright green eyes glittering in the sunlight. Certain things were hard to get used to. Having someone answer a question before you even asked it was one of them. ~~  
  
A/N~~ Very short chapter, I apologize, I am ashamed of myself, but I wanted to get this posted, just cuz I didn't want to wait. Hope you liked it, there will be more coming soon, please review and let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is welcome, but I beg you, no flames! 


	3. Demons and Family

A/N~ Well, here is the third chapter, thanks to those few people who reviewed, much appreciated!  
  
Disclaimer~ I don't own Chris, I don't own Piper, I don't own Phoebe, I don't own Page, I don't own Leo, or anyone on the show for that matter....I own Kat, and noting else, so don't sue!  
  
Kat was still babbling as she and Chris approached the house, except this time, he was actually paying attention to what she was saying. This whole Seeing thing was more complicated than he'd thought. Even though he knew most Seers could See as far as this Kat could, he still didn't understand how they could deal with the constant changes and alterations of the never ending timeline.  
  
"So what you're saying is you can focus on whoever you want and figure out what they're up to right now?" Chris asked, bewilderment still fresh on his face.  
  
"Yep. It's not that hard, really. As long as you more or less know what you're looking for," Kat answered simply.  
  
"And you can also see what they were doing in the past?"  
  
"Uh-huh. I can go as far back as the 1300s but past that it gets a bit harder. Not to mention it's terribly boring and dirty," she said with a slightly repulsed look on her face.  
  
"Just think of it as having an 8000-year-long movie recorded in your head. You can rewind, forward, zoom in on certain things and pretty much watch it over and over again. Why you'd want to watch some of those things is beyond me, but other things are kind of interesting. Like I can see the Devils win the Stanley Cup over and over and over again. That's one of the things I never get bored of. Great game, that was," Kat finished a bit dreamily.  
  
Chris looked over at her slyly. "Talking about the Stanley Cup..."  
  
"That's for me to know and for others not too. I told someone the outcomes of the last game once and they ended up going to jail because they had been so accurate. Cops thought something had been fixed up," she said as she looked up at Chris disapprovingly. Then her face lightened a bit as she said, "That was pretty hilarious though. He kept screaming that I'd foretold it, that I was to blame, blah blah blah. He almost got sent to the psycho hospital for that one."  
  
"Ah," Chris said, looking lie someone who had heard just a bit too much. "Never mind then. I'll watch the game when it comes and be surprised like everyone else....except you."  
  
The subject changed to hockey as they walked up the walkway to the house. Kat paused before Chris opened the door, staring wide-eyed at the wall in front of her. Looking at her kind of weirdly, Chris pushed the door open and stepped inside, only to be pushed to the floor and having the wind knocked out of him. Trying to catch his breath, he looked up quick enough to see a fireball crash into the wall right behind where his head had been a few seconds before.  
  
Chris looked up and saw a black clad man look who looked like he had lived of rats in the sewers for a while. His clothes were torn and ragged and his sunken face was covered in think layer of grime and mud. His eyes were fixed on Chris and hatred filled his stare. He brought his arm up again and another fireball appeared in his hand.  
  
Just as the black man was about to release the second fire ball, Kat, who had crashed down next to Chris, quickly got up to her feet. The fireball rushed towards Chris, who was still on the ground, trying to get his breath back and deal with what was happening at the same time. Kat threw her hand in front of her, staring intently at the fireball, and, to Chris's and the intruder's surprise, a jet of what was clearly water formed in front of Kat's outstretched hands and flew towards the fireball.  
  
All this happened in only a few seconds, and after casting an angry glare both at Kat and Chris, the black-clad man disappeared, leaving a trail of thick black smoke behind.  
  
Kat let out a breath slowly and turned back to help Chris up, who once again staring at her with wide eyes and a bewildered look. Just as Chris was about to say something, footsteps were heard coming down the stairs and soon, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige all emerged. All three of them froze at the sight that awaited them.  
  
There was a hole in the wall next to the door, the window had shattered and anything that could have fallen off the walls or tables nearby had. Chris clothes and hair were rumpled up, there was a quite large puddle of water next to Kat's feet, and smoke still hung in the air where the angry demon had been.  
  
Piper stepped down the last few stairs, looked around in amazement. "Okay, what the hell happened here? I can't even go upstairs for five minutes without the house being trashed," she said as she stepped over a broken flower vase. She looked up and seemed to notice Kat for the first time. "And who is she?"  
  
"Um, ok, which question should I answer first?" Chris asked, looking a bit guilty.  
  
"Well you can start by telling what's going on," Piper said, crossing her arms.  
  
"Well, when I walked in here, there was a demon that tried to blow my head off. He vanished before you guys got down here but apparently he wasn't very happy," Chris explained.  
  
"Uh-huh," Piper nodded, "and who is this?" she asked, nodding towards Kat.  
  
"Oh. Um, Piper this is Kat. Kat, Piper," Chris said.  
  
"Hi. Sorry about that by the way," Kat said, awkwardly gesturing towards the mess that surrounded them.  
  
"Oh. So I you usually deal with this kind of thing, right? Like what just happened?" Piper asked a bit nervously. She hadn't considered that maybe the girl wasn't magical.  
  
"What?" Kat asked a bit confused. "Oh...oh, with the demon and all? Oh yeah, of course, I know about that," Kat said as she caught on to what Piper meant.  
  
"Oh good, then. At least we wont have to bother explaining," she said, looking relieved.  
  
There was an awkward silence that followed, and for a few seconds, the five of them that were standing in the hallway just kind of stared at each other. Phoebe was the first to talk again.  
  
"Well, um, I guess we better clean this up," she said as she looked around.  
  
"Oh, don't bother. He'll be back again in a 5 minutes, give or take a few. I suggest you guys get the leftover vanquishing potions you have from the last time you had to death with these guys," Kat said.  
  
They all stared at Kat, taking turns to throw each other 'I think she's crazy' looks. It took Kat a few moments to realize she was the center of attention. When she did, she simply looked around as if what she had just said was completely normal.  
  
"What? I'm just giving you some advice. And if I were you I really would take it, 'cause the evil sewer dude is already gathering his buddies up," she added matter-of-factly.  
  
"Ok, let me ask you a question here: How do you know that and why should be trust you?" Paige asked, stepping up towards Kat.  
  
"Go get potion now, explain later, trust me on this, she knows," Chris stepped in. At this, he started towards the stairs. Everyone else stayed were they were for a few moments then followed Chris up the stairs.  
  
Kat was left alone in the hallway. She looked around awkwardly, whistling a little tune. A minute later, she looked down at her watch and walked towards the stairs.  
  
"Um, guys? You should hurry, you only have a few seconds before they-"she was cut off large puff of smoke poofing up behind her.  
  
"Um, never mind, you don't have a few seconds," she shouted before falling to the floor to avoid one of the fire balls that were heading her way.  
  
"Ok, problem," she whispered under her breath as she jumped back to her feet.  
  
The same demon that had tried to blow Chris up earlier grinned as he walked purposely towards her, his sunken eyes seeming to dark as he cornered Kay against the stairs.  
  
"I have you, Seer," the demon whispered, his dark grin widening.  
  
"The only way is up," Kat said, shaking her head. Quickly, she turned around and headed up the stairs, ducking to avoid the fireballs coming her way.  
  
"They're coming, they're coming, they're coming, they're coming..." Kat shouted as she ran up the stairs. She knew they would have the potions ready, but still, warnings were always good.  
  
She burst through the door and stepped to the side to avoid being hit with the potion vials. Kat pressed herself against the wall and slammed her eyes shut, knowing it was best to avoid being hit straight on when demons caught fire. As soon as she had stepped aside, demons started coming in, and they were instantly bombarded with a series of vials. One by one, they all burst into flames, screaming in pain.  
  
When the screams had died out, Kat tentatively opened her eyes to find Chris, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige standing in the middle of the room, looking down at the broken glass that covered the entrance to the attic.  
  
"Ok, now can you tell us how she knew about that?" Paige asked, crossing her arms and turning to Chris.~~  
  
A/N~ I had a burst of inspiration because of tonight's episode, but I didn't have time to write that part down. Most of it refers to the very end of it and I'm far from there, so it'll have to wait. Anyway, I hope you like chapter, please review and let me know! 


	4. Potionmaking Conversations

A/N~ Well, this is my 4th chapter...for once, I actually know where I'm going with this fic...that's a first...cuz I just started out with an ending...then I came up with a beginning, but I had no plot...now I have a plot, even though you wont really discover it until at least next chapter...maybe the next...w/e, I'll keep you busy until then...I hope...and thanx to my wonderful buddy vampirehuntr00 for reviewing...if u like Underworld and Daughters of the Moon fic, go read hers, they're really good! Now, onwards with the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer~ Don't own, don't sue!  
  
Chris and Kat walked back up the stairs, heading for the attic. It had taken a while to convince the sisters that Kat really wasn't a psycho demon who was trying to trick Chris into trusting her so she could get to them and Wyatt. Apparently, Piper's paranoid maternal instincts were acting up and they were affecting the other two sisters.  
  
They had eventually agreed on making her drink a Revealing Potion. If she was trustworthy, nothing would happen, except perhaps a few sparks. If not, well, they wouldn't have to worry about much except maybe some dust to clean up.  
  
"Sorry about that by the way. I guess they're not used to having to accept help from people. Last time that happened turned out they were faking it and they almost ended up getting killed," Chris explained as they neared the landing of the attic.  
  
"No problem, I knew they would react that way. Like you said, they're not used to getting help. But it's about time someone offered it. It's gonna save them a lot of trouble. Especially since I know what trouble to save," Kat answered. She frowned slightly. "Wait, no that's not right. What trouble to save them from. Or avoid. Whatever, you know what I mean," she finished, waving it off.  
  
The had now reached the attic and Chris was already getting busy, opening up the book and looking for the potion they were supposed to be preparing.  
  
"Ok, so, Revealing Potion," Chris said when he found what he was looking for. "Drinker will be forced to reveal evil intentions. If the drinker is trustworthy, no effects will follow, but a deceitful drinker will spend their last moments in a hell of flames and ashes. Ouch. Hopefully you don't have any bad intentions. Nice illustration, too," Chris said, frowning and showing Kat the book.  
  
Kat winced at the sight of the drawing and pulled back, looking like she would have preferred never seeing that.  
  
"Ok, that was unnecessary. Let's just get the potion started alright? What do we need?"  
  
As Chris read off the ingredients need from the book, Kat busied around, using what she knew of the Halliwell household to locate the items then needed. Apparently, she knew a lot, because it would have taken Chris twice as long to find all of those by himself, since most of the ingredients needed were rarely used in vanquishing potions.  
  
"You must have been keeping an eye on us for a while, huh?" Chris asked, cocking one eyebrow.  
  
"There's more to it than you think," Kat answered simply before starting to stack some ingredients on the table.  
  
Chris looked at Kat with a bemused look on his face for a few seconds, but decided against pushing the question. He didn't want to have to deal with more of her babbling and complicated explanations that did nothing but obscure things even more.  
  
"Ok, so what goes first?" Kat asked, wiping her hands on her jeans.  
  
They quickly got the better part of the potion done, not talking much except for a few comment on the interesting ingredients and simple comments.  
  
The conversation did not go very far until they got to the next to last ingredient: water-root. The simple mention of the word water suddenly brought back a thought he'd forgotten about during the little argument he had gone through with the sisters fifteen minutes earlier. Pausing, he turned to Kat, a slight frown settling upon his face.  
  
"Kat? When the first demon attacked I...I don't know, maybe I was going crazy from lack of oxygen getting to my brain, but...I saw you shoot water at the guy...with your hands...was it just me, or did you...you know?" he finished asking, leaning forward expectantly.  
  
Kat winced a bit before looking up guiltily. "So noticed, huh? Urg, I was hoping you wouldn't. Or that you'd forget, or think you were imagining things..."  
  
"Well, I did, until now," Chris answered, starting to get a bit bothered with her evasive behavior. "So are you gonna tell me what that was about?"  
  
"Do I have to?" Kat asked tentatively, but straightened up at Chris's cold glare. "Fine, fine, I'll explain," she said, putting down the vial she had been toying with and throwing her hands up in the air in surrender.  
  
"So I'm a Seer. I guess you figured that out already. But seers don't just pop up, right? They usually come from being that are already magical in some way, right?"  
  
"If you say so, sure," Chris responded to information that was new to him.  
  
"Well they do. 'Cause how do you a normal human would react if they started seeing things before they happened?" she asked.  
  
"So what kind of magical being are you then?" Chris asked, crossing his arms and looking down at Kat, who was quite a bit shorter than he was.  
  
"Water demon. Not really demon. Well, yeah, demon, but peaceful demons. Most of my kind live by lakes and still dress like fishes. But the whole scales thing can get old after a while. Not many of us come out and mingle among humans, but after I figured out what I was, what those things were I saw, I figured I might as well use it instead of burying myself in the sand. So I came out here. Needless to say fitting in proved to be easier than my elders made it seem," she said, pointing down at her red vintage Mickey Mouse T-shirt, faded jeans, and chunky Dock Martins.  
  
"Water demon?" Chris said, obviously overwhelmed by all the information this girl had thrown at him in less than one day. "So what, you have water guns grafted in your hands and you're hiding a fish tail in those...pants...never mind," Chris interrupted himself after casting a glance towards Kat's backside.  
  
"Not exactly," Kat said with a smirk in Chris's direction, who was now turning a nice shade of pink as he cast his eyes downward. "I have some powers, but they don't include fins. I can simply gather moisture from the air and create practically anything out of water. Part of that is mostly just magic I got from my mum's side, since regular water demons can just make little water bubbles, quite effective for amusing younglings, but it's not really any good out here," she said, waving her hand around to show the world around them.  
  
"Wait, so you're only half water demon? What's your other half them?" Chris asked, looking back up, color leaving his cheeks.  
  
"My mum was a witch. Not a great one, but a witch nonetheless. Guess I kinda got the powers she never had," Kat said matter-of-factly, but even though she spoke of it as if it didn't matter, Chris could tell talking about her family was a bit of a sensible subject, so he didn't push the question.  
  
"So that makes you what? A water witch?" Chris asked, trying to lightened the mood a little.  
  
"Ha...ha...ha," Kat replied sarcastically. "Really, you're quite the comical one. Have you ever thought of a career in comedy?"  
  
"Uh huh, sure. Let's just finish this okay. I just need a drop of your blood," Chris said, getting back on task.  
  
"Ugh, blood? Are you sure that's necessary? Because I really don't think that's necessary. Really, I mean, you don't need the blood of the person who'll drink it, that's kinda gross don't you think? I mean drinking you own blood, it's kinda-ouch!" Kat screamed as Chris grabbed her hand and pricked it sharply with the needle he had been holding.  
  
"Now that, was not necessary," Kat insisted. Chris held her pricked finger over the potion and pressed it gently until a drip of crystalline clear liquid squeezed and plopped down into the potion.  
  
"Oh, so now you're going to tell me water demons have blood to match their powers?" Chris asked sarcastically, eyebrows raised in surprise.  
  
"Well, kind of, it's actually-"Kat began, getting ready for another long explaination.  
  
Chris held up his hand, closing his eyes exasperatedly. "Never mind, I don't I need to know," he responded.  
  
"Right...sorry," Kat said, pausing from sucking on her pricked finger to reply.  
  
Chris finished stirring the potion and poured a few drops inside a small vial.  
  
"Let's take this downstairs, they'll probably want to watch and make sure you didn't fake it," Chris said, rolling his eyes at the idiocy of the matter.  
  
"Well, I suppose they have a right to worry. Because like you said, they're not use to getting help, they need proof that it's real," Kat said in defense of the sisters.  
  
"Whatever. If you ask me, I think they've grown a bit to paranoid over the last few months. I'm telling you, I don't know what I doing in there, but it's affecting Piper's common sense." ~~~ A/N~ Well, what did ya think? I'm talking mostly to my good buddy vampirehuntr00, who has been the only one reviewing...I feel so unloved sniff sniff...w/e, I don't mind not getting reviews that much I haven't had any of warm fuzzies I get in my stomach when people review for a while...I miss the warm fuzzies...so please review....please? 


	5. Potion and Roommate

A/N~ Sorry it kind of took a while to update, but that's probably how big the intervals are gonna be from now on... cuz I write slow and I don't have much time...but on the bright side, I do have my whole plot figured out, so at least I know what I'm doing...now I just have to put it together....anyway, thanks to all that reviewed, I really appreciate it!  
  
Disclaimer~ I don't own Charmed, but I own Kat, she is a character of my own making and imagination! But I don't own anyone from the actual show....I do I bother saying this every chapter, you already know this...w/e  
  
Chris and Kat made their way downstairs where the sisters were waiting for them, talking actively in the living room. As soon as Chris walked in, however they all stopped talking and looked expectantly down at the potion vial he was holding. Kat followed right behind him and stood a bit awkwardly under the searching stare of Piper, Phoebe, and Paige.  
  
"Well, watcha waiting for?" Phoebe asked, breaking the silence and waving a hand in the air as if pushing Kat to get done with it.  
  
"Oh, right," she said, looking like she had forgotten what they were here to do. She laid her palm open in front of Chris, who gingerly dropped the vial in her hand and took a few steps back.  
  
"Jus in case, you know," he muttered, crossing his arms.  
  
Kat rolled her eyes and uncorked the vial. She looked distastefully down on what could possibly bring forth her death, swirling the bluish liquid around. She then took a deep breath, muttered "Bottom's up," and brought the vial up to her lips, swinging her head back and swallowing the potion in one mouthful.  
  
The second Kat had brought the vial back down, a few sparks flew off in the air around her and for a few moments, Kat's body seemed to become entirely transparent. She heard gasps coming from her small audience and suppressed her own cry of surprise as she stared down at her now see-through fingers.  
  
Then, as suddenly as it had happened, Kat's body re-solidified itself, leaving the room and its occupants looking like a perfectly normal living room filled with perfectly normal looking up in astonishment at a shocked, yet perfectly normal young woman, who was standing in the middle of the perfectly normal living room.  
  
"Well," Chris said, breaking the silence. "I guess she passed the test, huh? I don't see any ashes, and well, she's still here," he finished uncomfortably.  
  
"Yep!" Paige piped in. "Welcome to the club, then, I guess..."  
  
A few more moments of complete silence followed, broken only by the sound of the wind blowing against the windows and crickets chirping outside.  
  
"Well, um, Kat, it was very nice meeting you, but it's getting late, I think maybe you should, you know, go home," Piper said, standing up.  
  
"Oh. Home. Right. Home. Huh, okay, yeah, that's kind of the problem right now, I, uh," Kat started with an undertone of embarrassment creeping into her voice, "I kinda don't really have a 'home' right now. Unless you count New York and London, which are both kind of far away right...now...yeah..."  
  
This comment led to even more staring and even more silence, until Chris, once again, interrupted.  
  
"Well she can stay here, right? I mean, I'm sure we can make some room for her, we have an bed in the attic. It's been there forever, and always will be, but it'll do until she can find some place to stay....right?" he finished, looking around at the sisters' uncertain faces.  
  
"I don't know, Chris, I..." Piper began.  
  
"Look," Chris started, taking on his more serious, argument-worthy tone. "She's good, ok? She passed the test, and as far as I know, she's here to help us. Maybe you guys forgot what that's like, to have someone help you, but trust me, that will never do you any good. I'm ready to take any help we can get right now, because to be honest, we kind of need it. So just let her help," he finished, looking almost pleadingly down at his mother's face.  
  
Piper sighed. "Chris's got a point, you guys. There's no harm in letting her stay I suppose. She can take the bed in the attic until something better comes along."  
  
"Oh, thank you thank you thank you! I own you all, really, I do, I really appreciate this, thank you," Kat exclaimed, smiling widely, her green eyes shining happily.  
  
"Come on, we'll get you set up," Chris said, heading back up to the attic.  
  
"Chris?" Piper called when he was halfway up the stairs. "When you're done up there, can I talk to you for a sec?"  
  
"Sure Mom, I'll be right there, soon as I get done up here," Chris called back down.  
  
Chris and Kat continued making their way up the stairs, Kat apparently lost in thought as Chris looked curiously up at her. It was only when they reached the attic that Kat seemed to become aware Chris was watching her. When she caught his eyes, he quickly looked elsewhere, acting innocent.  
  
"Uh huh," Kat muttered as Chris started looking around the room, eventually spotting the rough iron-frame bed and heading towards it.  
  
"What do you mean, uh huh?" Chris asked hurtfully.  
  
"Nothing," Kat answered, looking amused and she helped Chris pull the bed out of the corner of the room.  
  
Chris was about to argue when he changed his mind. Getting her to talk would lead to more questions and he didn't want any of those right now. He was already confused about everything as it was.  
  
Because the truth was he liked Kat. He had known her for less than a day, yet there was something about her you couldn't miss that drew you to her immediately. Whatever it was, it confused him a bit since he hadn't really felt anything for other girls since Bianca, and even though he still missed her and loved her a much as he had before, he was starting to forget what it was like to become attached to someone that wasn't family. Though this probably didn't mean anything, he didn't want to risk it.  
  
"I'll um...I'll go get some sheets, I'll be right back. Go ahead and get comfortable, I guess," Chris said before whipping around and bolting out of the room.  
  
After Chris had left the room, Kat was left alone with a rusty bed and her own thoughts. Obviously, that was plenty of company. She smiled slightly looking back at the door, thinking of what she had just seen. Well, that doesn't really mean anything, she thought. So maybe Chris liked her? Plenty of people did, right? Maybe, but none had really caused that big of a disturbance. And how did she feel about him anyway? Sure, he was nice and sympathetic, and his looks were definitely a plus, but she barely knew him. Or barely knew him physically, anyway.  
  
Kat groaned as she threw herself down on the floppy mattress, covering her face with her hands, trying to block out all the images that were flooding her head. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. Coming here would not only change her and the Charmed ones' futures, it could change the future of the entire world...for better of for worse. That would mean a few thousand major headaches a day. And now with Chris obviously getting more involved, a few natural headaches would probably come along.  
  
Well, she thought, at least the plan is going well, so far. So I wont have to deal with Father's pissed off-attack.  
  
~~~  
  
A/N~ Okay, so I guess you could consider this a minor cliffy, but not really. More like foreshadowing really. But can you really consider it foreshadowing if the author tells you it's foreshadowing? If yes, then it's foreshadowing, if not, then just scratch whatever I just said and go start to review! Please! 


	6. Talking Globe and Questions

A/N~ Hello people, and thank you once again to those of you who reviewed my previous chapters! Big thanks to you guys! And now, without further talking, onwards to the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer~ Don't own, don't sue~  
  
The attic at night wasn't exactly a reassuring place. The moon light shone through the rackety blinds and created a striped pattern across the walls and floor, which, combined with the whistling of the wind against the window, turned this pretty normal attic into something out of a horror movie. To add to the suspense, the floorboards started creaking as Kat walked towards the door, grabbing her coat from the chair were she had dropped it.  
  
"Creepy," Kat whispered, holding back a shiver as the door creaked open.  
  
Trying not to make any noise, Kat tip-toed downstairs and headed for the front door. With a last look behind her, she opened it as little as she needed and sneaked outside.  
  
Kat was met with a sudden rush of cool air. Quietly shutting the door behind her, Kat took in a deep breath and walked down the sidewalk until she reached the street. She looked both directions, making sure no one was coming, which, considering it was 2 o'clock in the morning, was a bit pointless.  
  
She sat down on the edge of the sidewalk and lifted her hands up in front of her, pressed together as if in prayer. She closed her eyes in concentration, and as her hands were pulled apart, a shiny, silvery substance stretched between them. A few seconds later, Kat sat on the pavement holding was looked like a dinner-plate sized bubble.  
  
Staring intently at what she held in front of her, Kat muttered a few words, causing the "bubble" to light up with a strangely dimmed light. The inside of the strange globe started floating around, spinning uncontrollably. Then it stopped, and inside the globe was the face of an elderly man, his silver hair slicked back on his head. He wore a grim expression and an almost disdainful look crossed his face when Kat spoke.  
  
"Hello Father," she said, keeping her voice low in case anyone was listening, though that seemed rather unlikely.  
  
"Katelianna," the man said brusquely.  
  
"I have infiltrated the Charmed One's home, Father, just as you planned," Kat said, taking on a business-like attitude.  
  
"Good. Though I had hoped it would not take you so long. Have you informed them of the Kalbar yet? Or are you incompetent enough to have forgotten entirely about the point of your expedition?" the man said rudely.  
  
"No, I have to yet told them. But I have not forgotten, either. I simply did not think the right moment had come up yet," Kat answered, exasperatedly.  
  
"Oh of course," the man responded sarcastically from inside the globe. "The right moment must come. Why had I not thought of that before?" he finished with a mocking smile and snort.  
  
"Father, I know this must sound pointless to you, but I cannot just-"Kat began, trying to explain.  
  
"Yes, it does sound pointless, Katelianna, because while you are 'wait for the right moment', our people are getting murdered and tortured. Do what you must, but make it quick."  
  
Kat sighed and looked sadly, yet resignedly, at the harsh man in the globe. "Of course, Father, I'll-"she started, but once again she was cut short by a sudden noise behind her. In surprise, she let go of the globe as she turned around, so that it crashed on her ground, exploding much like a water balloon would if it had been thrown onto the pavement.  
  
To her surprise, Kat turned around to find Chris staring at her, looking equally surprised to find her there.  
  
"Um, Kat, hi," he began awkwardly. "W-what are you doing out here?"  
  
"I should be asking you the same question," Kat responded, trying to hide her nervousness as she wondered whether he had seen anything.  
  
Chris shrugged, putting his hands in his pocket as he sat down on the sidewalk next to her. "Couldn't sleep," he answered simply.  
  
"Me neither."  
  
The pathetic excuse for a conversation was followed by another awkward silence as the both of them stared straight ahead at the house across the street, which had suddenly become extremely interesting.  
  
"Sorry if I, you know, interrupted anything," Chris said, turning to face Kat. "You just seemed kind of surprised. Like you were dong something before."  
  
"No, no, I wasn't doing anything," Kat said nervously, trying not to sound like she was accusing herself. "Just, thinking that's all."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Everything, I guess. The past, the present, the future. There's plenty to think about up there," Kat answered, pointing to her head.  
  
"Guess there is," Chris said, looking thoughtfully down at her.  
  
Kat looked back at him for a second them dropped her gaze, clearing her throat awkwardly. Chris got the hint and looked away as well.  
  
"Must me weird. Having all that stuff going through you're head all the time. Doesn't it get in the way though? Of everything?" Chris asked, looking at her again, this time with curiosity.  
  
"It did, at first. When I first received the Sight it was.....overwhelming. It was like everything was blacked out and for a while, nothing existed to me except time. I just lived inside my own head. But eventually I learned to live with it, to block it out when I needed to. It's still there, all the time, I just had to learn to live with it. It's not like I had a choice anyway," Kat explained.  
  
"Do you? Have a choice I mean? Shouldn't be able to choose whether you want those responsibilities?" Chris asked.  
  
"Guess not. I mean, whoever decides these things usually have pretty good reasons for doing it. And if they do, then it must be right. I know it's something you cant help but wonder about. Why me? But you just have to accept it. All things happen for a reason, so you might as well let it be," Kat finished.  
  
"Wow," Chris said, going back to staring at the incredibly interesting house across the street. "That was deep."  
  
"Yeah, well, I've been working on it," Kat said with a grin.  
  
Chris smiled back and they both quieted, going back to their own thoughts.  
  
"Are things better?" Chris asked out of the blue after a few minutes had gone by. "In the future, I mean. Did anything really change?" He looked down at Kat, sadness filling his eyes, making it almost impossible for Kat to look at him. She could see he was starting to give up on ever fixing the future and that just added onto the list of things she had to do. If Chris stopped trying, there would be serious consequences in the future. She knew.  
  
"Well, I'm not really suppose to answer that," Kat said after thinking about what he was asking for a moment. "I mean, you always say it, it could change everything right? But you can't give up. That's all. Just keep trying. You'll know when to stop. Trust me, you will."  
  
Chris, who had been looking into the distance while Kat had been speaking, looked back down at his new friend.  
  
"You know, you're deeper than you let people know," he said, a half smile coming across his lips.  
  
"Yeah, I get that a lot," Kat said, returning the smile.  
  
They both sat there for a while, looking into each other's eyes. The mood was kinda ruined when Kat stood up suddenly, wiping the dirt off the jeans.  
  
"We better get back in. It's late," she said, then paused, thinking over what she had just said. "Ok, never mind, it's early, but that's my point. We should try to get some sleep, we have a long day waiting for us tomorrow."  
  
"Um, we do?" Chris asked, looking extremely lost as he followed Kat back up to the house.  
  
"Oh yeah. You know, there are a lot of demons after you guys. You're not very popular," Kat explained as they opened the door and walked back into the house.  
  
They went up the stairs in silence as to not wake up the sisters. When they reached the first floor landing, Chris turned to Kat.  
  
"Good night," he whispered.  
  
"Good night," Kat whispered back before heading for the attic.  
  
Chris, who was still standing in the middle of the hallway, called her back.  
  
"Thanks, by the way. I'll take your advice," he said just loud enough so she could here him. "You know, about the future, and knowing when it's time to stop."  
  
"No problem," Kat whispered. "Good night. Or good morning. Whatever."  
  
At that, she turned back and headed upstairs, leaving Chris to stare at the spot where she had just been standing, thoughts about this strange girl still circling around his head.  
  
A/N~ Ok, so here it is! What did ya think? Let me know and review! Please! And by the way, just in case you were wondering, this fic is based kinda after the spider episode, except Piper is still living at the manor...just in case any of you were wondering! Thanks again and please review! 


	7. Ugly Demon With a Head and Worries

A/N~ Yullo people, welcome to chapter seven, I hope you enjoyed the other ones! I didn't get that many reviews for last chapter, but I guess I posted it at a bad time...anyway, thanx to those of you who did (Adalon Ithiriel, you're the best, I feel so loved) and let me know if you like this one! Now, onwards!  
  
Disclaimer~ I don't own Charmed, I just own Kat and the storyline! The rest belongs to whoever in Hollywood or LA or NY owns Charmed...wherever they live!  
  
The sun had only just risen when Chris woke up. He had finally fallen asleep about an hour before, but he didn't really feel tired, so he got up, quickly slipping on jeans and a clean shirt, tossing the one he'd slept in in the corner.  
  
He walked out of his room and started making his way down the stairs before changing his mind and heading for the attic. He knew the sisters were still sleeping at this hour, so he might as well check if Kat was as much of a morning person as he was.  
  
She turned out to be, as Chris realized when he opened to door. He found Kat sitting cross-legged on the floor, eyes closed, her hands crossed in her lap. Her hair was tied up and a few stray strands of wavy brown hair fell down in front of her eyes, and with rising sunlight illuminating her face, Chris couldn't help thinking of how pretty she looked. However, he cut short any thoughts that were forming in his mind before they got out of control.  
  
Even after Chris had walked into the room, Kat didn't respond to his presence, so he turned and started heading back down, thinking she looked like she shouldn't be disturbed.  
  
However, he froze when he heard Kat's voice. "Wait," she whispered, barely audible.  
  
Chris turned around to face her again, and even though she had just talked, she showed no other sign of being aware of him.  
  
"Come here," she whispered again, a bit louder this time.  
  
Chris obeyed, walking over to her and kneeling down so that his face was level with hers. He was beginning to get curious about what she was doing.  
  
"Sit down and lay your hands out," Kat said, her lips barely moving, staying so still it looked like she had just found a comfortable position that she didn't want to get out of.  
  
Chris did as he was told, growing more and more intrigued by the second. He laid his hands palms up in front of him, laying them on his knees as if mediating.  
  
Kat then reached her hands out and laid them on top of his. When her hands touched his, Chris felt a slight tingle go up his arms and down his back. Even though he was pretty sure magic had something to do with it, he doubted that was the only reason.  
  
"Now close you eyes," Kat whispered again, "and relax a bit. Try to clear your mind."  
  
Chris did as he was told again, though a bit hesitantly, and he took a deep breath, trying to rid his mind of the many thoughts that had sprung up the second he had walked into the room.  
  
Kat took a deep breath and concentrated, trying to focus the little magic she had on what she was trying to accomplish.  
  
The both of them had been sitting in this position for a few minutes and Chris was beginning to wonder if anything would ever happen. Suddenly, a searing pain went through his head, and though his first reaction was to bring his hand up to his head, he found he was paralyzed, and as he started to panic, he felt his whole mind being pulled onto one spot of focus. Then images started going through his head, flowing before his eyes like a movie.  
  
What he saw wasn't pretty. At first, everything looked like a bunch of dark blobs moving around, but when he finally focused in, he realized he was looking at a demon. A particularly nasty-looking demon.  
  
The thing he was looking at could have been around 7 feet tall, and looked like it had just nearly escaped a particularly bad house fire. Every inch of skin that showed through the brown, dirty rags it wore as clothing was ashen gray or black. Long black fingers curled around something that Chris couldn't really make out and its face was distorted in a look of hatred and feral anger. The thing looked just about ready to kill someone.  
  
Just when these thoughts entered Chris's mind, he realized exactly what the creature was holding on to. It was a neck. Human neck by the looks of it, though there was no head attached to it to prove him right. But whatever the monster was, it definitely wasn't friendly.  
  
Just as Chris was beginning to think he was about ready to get out of wherever he was, the picture seemed to widen and he was able to see several more of the creatures standing behind of the one with the body. One of them happened to be tossing what looked like the body's head around. They all seemed to be having a great laugh, watching the first creature decapitate the now arm-less body. Suddenly, the one who was tossing the head turned in his direction and seemed to look right at Chris. Then he lifted the head and up threw it straight at him.  
  
The force of the throw seemed to knock Chris straight out of the trance he was in. It also knocked him straight into the wall behind him, making sure to give him a bruise and a nice headache.  
  
"Ok," he called, his head already starting to throb, "what the hell was that?"  
  
"Your new job," Kat said, looking apparently unperturbed as she watched Chris get up painfully, rubbing his head. She was still sitting in the same spot and position she had been before and looked completely unhurt.  
  
"Ok, let's put the 'what are you talking about' on pause while I ask you what just happened?" Chris asked, his earlier good mood fading by the second.  
  
"I just channeled my thoughts into yours. What you just saw was a bit of Seeing, compliments of yours truly. Sorry, but since those demons aren't in the book, it was the only way I could get you to know what they looked like. And that-," she said, pointing at the quite large dent Chris had made in the wall, "-was just a side effect of it, but it only happened because you don't know how to control these things. You should have seen me the first few days I got the Sight. Let's say I still have a few bruises left," Kat finished, pulling herself up from the floor and untying her hair so that it fell in a cascade of ragged waves on her shoulders.  
  
"Well next time just warn me, ok?" Chris asked, still rubbing the back of his head to try to make the throbbing pain go away. "And what were those demons anyway?"  
  
"They're fire demons. Ash, more like, by the looks of them. Anyway, they call themselves the Kavlar. They usually keep to themselves, going out only once a month for a massive kill, since they feed on humans. They're pretty dumb, but they know to stay away from witches, and since they live in rather wild areas, no one has ever bothered to hunt them out," Kat explained, sounding like the whole thing had been memorized.  
  
"Anyway, none of the Halliwells have ever run into them, I checked, but a couple of weeks from now, they will. They'll get hired by some dude I haven't really found anything about yet and they'll be sent to kill the Charmed ones. They might succeed, they might not, they weren't suppose to but with all that's changed, who knows? Even I don't," Kat continued.  
  
"Ok, so the things you showed me are gonna come after us and you don't know who wins yet?" Chris asked, his eyes widening in shock.  
  
"Yeah, that's pretty it."  
  
"And you don't know who sent them?"  
  
Kat shook her head. "I can't get a hold on him. Apparently he's got a time portal at his disposition and it's screwing with my head," Kat explained. "He probably knows it, too."  
  
A pause followed while Chris retired into his own head, trying to think of a way to get this done quickly and without alerting the sisters. But there was just no way. He'd seen them and they didn't look like people who would go without a fight. Or a head.  
  
"So, what do we do?" Chris asked finally.  
  
"You tell me, you're the solution guy here. Just provide the problems. You solve them," Kat answered, looking kind of freaked at the idea of coming up with a plan. Constructive thinking wasn't really her greatest strength.  
  
Chris sighed, rubbing his eyes, since he was starting to regret having woken up so early. "Well, do you have any idea how many of them there are out there?" he asked.  
  
"About a dozen, give or take a few," Kat answered, "but that's about as bad as a hundred regular demons. You saw what they can do, they're not exactly delicate."  
  
"Tell me about it," Chris mumbled, once again lifting his hand up and reaching for the growing bump on the back of his head.  
  
"Yeah, well, they cant be avoided that's for sure, so you might as well take care of them before they take care of you, if you get my meaning."  
  
Chris sighed again, this time in resignation. "I guess we better go tell the sisters now. They'll want to get started on working of potions as soon as possible."  
  
**** "Well, I'm sure it can wait," Piper replied as she, Kat, and Chris all stood in the kitchen. Piper was halfway through mixing her cookie batter, and Chris had just explained the situation to her.  
  
Somehow, she didn't seem to be too worried about it, unlike Chris, who was now practically twitching with anxiety. Maybe it had something to do with being hit in the head with a head and getting thrown against the wall by your own thoughts. Whatever it was, Piper was oblivious to it and barely even looked when Chris announced that a dozen of wild, violent demons were going to be hunting them down in a matter of weeks.  
  
"Wait?" Chris shouted, dumbfounded by his mother's reaction. "No, Mom, this can't really wait! You realize these things didn't come for you in my past, and they could very well make it so that I'm not even born! That would bad for both of us here!"  
  
"Relax, Chris, I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle. I mean, you say they're some sort of fire demon, right? Well, we've fought fire demons before, and we're still alive and kicking," Piper said, before bringing her hand down to her stomach. "Speaking of kicking...."  
  
"Yeah, you've faced fire demons before, but each time it was one at a time. And they were nowhere near as bad as what I saw! Trust me," Chris replied, getting more annoyed that his mom didn't seem worried at all.  
  
"Look, Chris, whatever it is, we cant really do anything about it now, especially without Phoebe and Paige, so what do you say you calm down a little and we can figure this out later, okay?" Piper said as she herself started to lose her patience a bit. Whatever the problem was, it wasn't the end of the world. Plus she wasn't really sure the source was trustworthy.  
  
Chris was about to start arguing again but the pressure of a hand on his arm stopped him. He looked back at Kat, who was standing slightly behind him, and looked him straight in the eyes, her face set in a completely serious expression. When Piper's eyes were focused down at her cookie batter, she shook her head slightly, nodding towards Piper.  
  
She then walked across in front of Chris, whispering a barely audible "You two talk" before walking out of the room, leaving Chris alone with his mom.  
  
"Well?" Chris asked expectantly, knowing the reason Kat had left was because Piper had something to say she didn't want Kat to hear.  
  
Piper looked up from the bowl, wiping her hands on her apron.  
  
"Look Chris, I'm just not sure we should really trust that girl, that's all," she said, hoping Chris wouldn't take it the wrong way. Judging by the look on his face he did, so she continued before he could say anything.  
  
"I'm not saying she's evil or anything, we probably would have realized it by now and Phoebe could have sensed it, but I'm just implying that she can't really be trusted, that's all."  
  
Chris, who had grown more and more furious in the few seconds that had gone by, nearly exploded at that.  
  
"Wasn't anyone listening when I gave you guys my 'you should trust people more, it wont help you not to' speech yesterday? I really did mean it, ok? Why do you think I said it?"  
  
Piper sighed and started to say something, but it was Chris's turn to stop her. "No, I'm serious! You don't get it, Mom! I don't want to have to see you get hurt again! I just-"he broke off, his eyes starting to water.  
  
"Chris, I-"Piper began, starting to feel bad about what she had said. She knew Chris's life hadn't run all that smoothly, but he rarely talked about it, and to see him in this state was heart-breaking for her.  
  
"Mom, she's good, okay. She's really nice, and she really does just want to help, trust me. Just give her a chance. Besides, if she's wrong, it's not like anything bad can come from it," Chris reasoned, calming himself down before he started bawling like a baby.  
  
Piper walked over to her son and pulled him into a tight hug. They stood like that for a while, embracing each other, before Piper pulled and sighed, saying, "Well, I guess we better get your aunts over here." ~~~~ A/N~ So, what d'ya think? This is my longest chapter so far, I'm very proud of myself! I'm usually a short chapter person...anyway, I thought I'd add some oowie-goowie moments in this one...not really oowie-goowie, more like just chewy...lol...nice analogy there...hehe, w/e I hope u enjoyed it, please review if u did, and if you didn't, review anyway! Thanx! 


	8. Organization and Learning

A/N I feel like I've lost so of my reviewers...tear tear...lol...normally, this is were I would stop writing because I'd get bored of writing it and not getting reviews, but I really like this one and I haven't written the best part yet so I'll just keep writing and not care if anyone reviews! So HA! lol...anyway, if you are reading this and are planning to review, enjoy!  
  
The Charmed ones, Chris, and Kat were all gathered up in the attic. Chris was pacing the room like he usually did when something like this came up, Paige and Phoebe were huddled around the book, Piper was sitting on Kat's bed, monotonously watching Chris pace up and down the room. All of them looked a bit twitchy, all except Kat, who sat with her back to the wall, playing with her split ends, looking like it was the most interesting thing in the world.  
  
Piper had contacted Paige and Phoebe who had arrived at the manor as soon as they could. Chris had hurriedly explained the situation to them with some help from Kat and the whole gang had started working on a plan. Separately. It seemed like everyone was sucked into their own little world, trying to come up something.  
  
Do they really think they'll get anywhere like that? Kat wondered as she, too, started watching Chris pace. It really was quite interesting. There was this sort of rhythm to it that really got you hooked.  
  
Kat shook her head, breaking her little trance. She jumped to her feet, making the whole room jump in surprise.  
  
"Ok, let's get things organized here, shall we?" Kat said, enthusiastically rubbing her hands together.  
  
"What do you mean get organized? How get we 'get organized' if we don't even know what we're dealing with?" Paige asked, looking up from the book.  
  
Kat sigh exasperatedly. "Ok, first of all, where were you the last 3 times I explained this, and second of all, where were you the last 5 times I said you couldn't find them in the book?"  
  
"Well, we might as well double check," Paige said.  
  
Kat grunted a bit under her breath, muttering a few curses. "Fine, do whatever you want, I'm not the one they're after anyway."  
  
"Well Miss I-know-everything, why don't you tell us what to do then?" Paige asked, getting frustrated at Kat offensive attitude.  
  
"Thank you for asking, I was just getting to that," Kat said, looking relieved that they were finally getting things done.  
  
"Well, get to it then! What are we suppose to do about a demon we don't know anything about? I mean we don't even have a vanquishing potion," Piper said, standing up from the bed and walking over to where everyone else was now standing.  
  
"What do you think every one generation of Halliwells did when they ran into demons they hadn't fought before? How do you think the book got written?" Kat asked. "They made things up! That's the whole point, there are some things you have to learn by yourself, and this is supposedly one of them! I thought you guys would have figured out by now! How you've managed to stay alive this long is way over my head," she muttered.  
  
"So, what, we just make up a vanquishing potion?" Phoebe asked, shutting the book close, finally realizing that it wasn't going to help them this time.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't say make up, you could end up blowing the entire city if looked at it this way. You just have to-"Kat began before getting cut off.  
  
"-base it upon what you know," Chris said, looking like he'd just remembered something.  
  
"Yeah," Kat said, looking a bit confused. "How did you know?"  
  
Chris let out a small laugh. "So that's where you got it from," he said, looking at Piper.  
  
"Got what from?" Piper asked, completely confused.  
  
"You use to tell me that all the time. In the future, I mean. Well, my future...or past, depends on how you look at it. Whenever I'd have trouble figuring things out, no matter if it was homework or just spells, that's what you'd tell me. So this is who you got it from," he explained, looking over in Kat's direction.  
  
"So I guess you guys would have met even if I hadn't come back, huh?" Chris asked, smiling at the irony of it all.  
  
"Well, it would have been under very different circumstances, but yeah, we would have," Kat said.  
  
"Ok, so, let's do it then. Based on what we know, how can we make a vanquishing potion for this thing?" Paige said.  
  
"So we just mix up different potions and try it?" Phoebe asked. "That seemed kind of far-fetched to me," Phoebe interjected.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll let you know if you're heading in the right direction," Kat said reassuringly.  
  
"Wait, are you saying you already know what potion will work?" Piper asked.  
  
"Technically, yes, but if I told you, it would just ruin everything for you guys. How can you learn anything if I just tell you what to do?"  
  
"I thought you were here to help," Paige grumbled, crossing her arms.  
  
"And that's exactly what I'm doing!" Kat said as she walked over to the ingredients cabinet.  
  
"Now," she said, putting a dozen vials down on the table next to the cauldron, "let's get started!" A/N Sorry this is a pretty short chapter, but I kinda came up with this one out of no where. It's more like just a detour to get where I want to go. Anyway, I thought I might as well put it in here, so I hope you enjoy it, please review and let me know! 


	9. Answers and Questions

A/N Well, here goes chapter 9! I cant believe I'm this far already. I think this is possible the longest fic I've ever written! I usually get bored of them a lot faster...well, I guess I like this one better then. Anyway, I hope you like it as much as me, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer Don't own Charmed, own Kat, don't sue!  
  
Everyone was still gathered in the attic, still pouring over books and ingredients, and still trying to figure out how to put together a potion that would vanquish something they had never even seen before.  
  
"I still don't get why you cant just tell us how to make the potion of you already know," Paige grumbled as she flipped through yet another old, dusty, and very thick volume.  
  
"I already went through this, I wont go over it again," Kat sighed for the tenth time.  
  
"Well, there's nothing in here that will help us. That's all about dark lighters," Phoebe as she tossed one book aside and grabbed the next one on the pile.  
  
"Ok, well how about this one?" Chris leaned over to Kat who was now pacing up and down the room, holding a book larger than her head. "What if we kind of merge this hell beast one with the Scabber demon one we found earlier? I mean, this one's firey, the other one's dirty and gross. Put them together, you practically get a Kavlar."  
  
Kat briefly looked up from her book to throw a glance in Chris's direction. Then she shook her head. "Sorry, won't do," she said simply and went back to her book.  
  
Chris sighed. "Look, Kat, I get why you wont tell us exactly what to do, but I'm kind of starting to agree with Paige. I mean, how are we gonna know when we get it right?"  
  
"Don't worry, you'll know," Kat muttered, not even bothering to look up from the book.  
  
Chris shook his head in exasperation and went back to his own research.  
  
Six hours later, the group was still huddled in the attic, still without a clue of what they were going to do. After having had her book taken away by Piper, who insisted that if she was so intently focused on it was because there was something in there they need, Kat had gone back to her original activity, which consisted of sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall, hugging her legs, chin resting on her knees, and staring straight ahead as if daydreaming. She would sit like that for amazing amounts of time, and would occasionally shake her head, frown, sigh in frustration.  
  
Chris had no doubt that Kat was navigating through time again like she had been this morning. Whether it was because she was bored, or because she was trying to help he wasn't too sure, but he didn't want to disturb her and risk another encounter with a head-totting demon.  
  
"Oh, oh, I think I have something here!" Phoebe shrieked, making Chris and everyone else in the room jump, pulling Kat out of her trance.  
  
"Huh? W-what's going on?" Kat asked, a little dazed.  
  
"I think I have something!" Phoebe screamed again, waving her arms in the air, apparently very excited at what she had just found.  
  
"See, see, we take these two right here, add that one from the big green book over there," she explained, pulling a couple of volumes closer to her as Kat walked over, "plus the one you were carrying around earlier, it has a couple of ingredients that could be good for this, and add rootwater see, and voila! Ugly ash demon vanquishing potion!" she finished, an excited smile on her face.  
  
Kat frowned as she leaned over the books Phoebe had pointed out, closely examining the different potions. Everyone watched in silence, hoping that they had finally gotten it right.  
  
Kat straightened and nodded, a smile now coming across her face. "Yep," she said enthusiastically. That should about do it!"  
  
"See, I told you we needed something from that book you were hogging earlier!" Piper exclaimed triumphantly.  
  
This was met with a chorus of laughter from everyone in the room, since finally figuring out had pretty much taken the weight of everyone's shoulder.  
  
"Ok, ok, calm down people, this isn't over yet," Kat interrupted, regaining her calm.  
  
"Right. Right," Piper said, calming down as well.  
  
"Okay, well, now all we have to do is make it, then test it," Kat said.  
  
Phoebe suddenly stopped laughing, now completely serious. "Wow, wait a second. Test it? How do we test it?"  
  
"Summoning spell," Kat said simply.  
  
"So you're saying we have to summon one of those things you showed me in here? What if we get the one with the head? I kinda don't want a head thrown at me again," Chris said, starting to get nervous about it all over again.  
  
"Well, then you might have to learn how to duck," Kat said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, we better get started on the potion then," Piper said. "Paige, will you go get a couple of vials from downstairs, there aren't any left up here."  
  
"I'll get them!" Kat said a bit too enthusiastically.  
  
"Um, ok. Do you know where they are?" Piper asked before thinking better. "Right. Never mind then."  
  
Kat walked down the stairs, but instead of heading for the kitchen when she got to the first floor, she turned the opposite way and headed for the bathroom. She made sure no one had followed her downstairs, went in, and, with a last peek behind, shut the door.  
  
Once alone inside the bathroom, Kat stood in front of the mirror and brought her hands together again just like she had done the night before on the sidewalk. Soon, she held the same clear, glowing globe as the previous evening, and the same figure appeared in it.  
  
"I thought I told you not to bother me again," the man said sternly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Father. It's just I....I was having second thoughts about this," Kat said hesitantly.  
  
"Second thoughts? You do not wish to back down now, do you?" the man asked, looking a bit threatening even from inside the globe.  
  
"No. No, of course. But I....I doubt it is necessary to bring them into this. And to lie about it. I don't think it is right," Kat said, avoiding the man in the globe's eyes, looking everywhere but straight at him.  
  
"I see. You have grown attached to these witches. You do not wish them to get hurt." Kat nodded slightly, still not looking at the man's eyes.  
  
"You have grown weak. Too weak. Perhaps I was wrong in sending you. I should have known you would develop a liking for that boy."  
  
"Father, that's not true," Kat burst out, looking straight at the man for the first time. She felt her face turning red at the mention of Chris. This is not happening, she thought.  
  
"Then do as you are told!" the man exclaimed. "And do not bother me again with your talks of right and wrong."  
  
"Yes, Father. I'm sorry, Father," Kat said, looking down at the ground.  
  
Then, the man in the globe disappeared and it became completely transparent again. Kat brought her hands together, seeming to squish the globe into nothingness. She sighed, rubbing her forehead, trying to sort out all the thoughts going on in her head. All the emotions.  
  
She put her hand down and walked out of the bathroom, trying as hard as possible to ignore all the images that rushed through her head.  
  
She quickly went to the kitchen, grabbed the vials she was supposed to be getting, and headed back upstairs, pushing all the thoughts aside once again, ignoring the feelings that seemed to have exploded inside of her.  
  
A/N Bad ending, I know, but I didn't know how else to put it. Anyway, please review, I hope you liked it, I'll update soon! 


	10. Test Gone Bad

A/N Sry I havnt updated in a while, I've had a pretty bad case of writer's block...well, a weird kind of writer's block...it's just that I knew what I wanted to happened, just I didnt really know how to write it....I guess it's more laziness than writer's block, but w/e, I'm updating now, so all is well....anyway, I hope you enoy this chapter, please review and let me know!  
  
Disclaimer I dont own Charmed, but I do own Kat and this stories, so HA!  
  
"Ok, so we know what we're looking for, we have the potions, we have a summoning spell," Paige said, holding a piece of paper in one hand and a potion vial in the other. "What now?"  
  
"What do you think we do now? We test it!" Phoebe said as if Paige had completely missed the obvious. Which she had.  
  
"Ok, well don't you think maybe we'd want to make a binding circle as well. Just in case it gets cranky, you know? I don't really see why a demon who just got transported to an attic while in the middle of afternoon tea would go all crazy, especially one as civilized-looking as this thing here," Piper said, pointing at the amazingly accurate picture of the demon Kat had drawn earlier in the day, "but just in case it's not too happy to see us, we might want to take some precautions."  
  
"She's right," Chris said. He put down the potions he was holding and went over to the desk and started rummaging around, looking for the crystals. When he found them, he carefully took them out and started placing them in a large circle in the middle of the room.  
  
"There, that should do it," he said, straightening up. Everyone stood in silence, looking at each other a bit awkwardly.  
  
"Um, ok, so what do we do now?" Paige asked again.  
  
Phoebe rolled her eyes with exagerated frustration. We summon the demon thing and see if the potion blows it up," she explained, speaking as if she were telling a child how to tie their shoe laces.  
  
"I know, but I mean, we just....summon it? What if it doesnt work?" Paige asked, ignoring the fact Phoebe was treating her like a baby.  
  
"Well, we'll know we got it wrong then, wont we?" Piper said, taking charge. "Come on guys, we wont know unless we trie," she said, motioning for them to come towards her and stand in font of the crystal circle.  
  
Chris placed Kat's drawing in the middle of the circle then took a few steps back. "Let's hope this works, the spell if kind of rough," he whispered to Kat as the sisters started the spell.  
  
"We call upon the Power of Three To summon the being that here we see Bring him here so we may do What we were broguht together to." The sisters finished the spell in perfect unison then looked up from the shet of paper and into the center of the circle.  
  
What looked like a tornado of light started spinning in the middle of the circle, lifting the drawing up to a height of about 7 feet. It spun upon itself, then what had been drawn upon the paper seemed to fall out of it. First, a pair of feet emerged from the spinning paper and was followed by legs then a black-clad body then a montrous, oversized head covered in dark brown, greasy hair. The paper stopped spinning and floated back down to the floor, landing in between the creature's feet.  
  
The creature in question looked questioningly around, looking quite silly and confused as he scratched his head. Then he sighted the three sisters standing in front of him, looking hesitantly back at him. The confused look was wiped off his face to be replaced by a furious snarl. He growled and lunged at the sisters only to be stop dead in mid-leap by the wall the crystals had created as soon as his feet had left the ground.  
  
The ash beast stumbled back, rubbing his nose, growling softly. Now even more furious, it walked up to the bluish barrier and started pounding on it, his fist crashing against it, sparks flying off. Yet it showed no sign of giving away, but the beast kept pounding away, looking more and more furious by the second.  
  
All the while, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Chris, and Kat all stood silently, staring bewildredly at the rampaging beast. Chris was the first to break the silence as he held up one of the vials he was holding.  
  
"Shouldnt we be vanquishing it right about now?" he asked.  
  
"Let's wait a little, this is kind of fun," Paige said.  
  
"Poor little guy. Well, big guy. You know it's kinda cute.....if you squint really hard and tilt your head this way," Phoebe said, looking sideways at the Kavlar demon in the middle of the room.  
  
"You know, you guys are cruel. You're enjoying watching a big demon thing bash its fists against a wall. Cruel. Really," Chris said. He shook his head in pretend dissapointment, smirking.  
  
"Yeah, Chris is right, we better get this over with," Piper said.  
  
The demon had now started running around crazily in his magical prison, occasionally bashing itself against the walls, still trying to break free. It cast a few glances in the little group's direction before resuming his run-and-bash routine.  
  
"Ok, let's see if this thing works," Piper said, looking at the potion she held in her hands. She walked up to the very edge of the demon's binding circle and looked down at the crystal that lay right next to her foot.  
  
"Piper, maybe someone else should do it," Phoebe called.  
  
"Oh, stop worrying. I'll vanish him fast enough so he doesnt have time to do anything. And even if it doesnt work, I can still freeze him," Piper replied, waving off her sister's worry.  
  
Piper looked down again and, with a swift movement of her foot, kicked aside one of the crystals.  
  
The magical barrier broke down and Piper threw her arm back, ready to release the potion. However, she should have looked at the demon before tossing aside the crystal. At that very moment when the wall had collapsed, the Kavlar had been getting ready to body slam his prison, still trying to break loose. Before Piper had time to react, she was hit full on by the demon's rounded shoulder, the force of it sending her flying across the attic. She crashed into the window, her speed and weight combining to push her through the tainted glass. Under a shower of colorful crystals, Piper burst through the window, diasppearing from sight as she fell down towards the ground. And all this happened in the space of a second.  
  
"MOM!" Chris yelled. He rushed to the window, tears starting to form in his bright green eyes. He bent over the ledge and looked down to see Piper laying unconscious on the ground below, the small pieces of colored glass that surrounded her quickly being engulfed by the growing pool of the blood.  
  
As tears started falling down his face, Chris orbed out of the attic, leaving Phoebe and Paige staring at the fuming demon while Kat stood transfixed, her eyes fluttering rapidly, both her hands clutching her head.  
  
Still reeling after what she had just seen, Paige furiously scooped up one of the potions that lay on thetable next to her. With a heated scream, she threw five of the vials in the demon's direction, using all the strenght she could muster.  
  
The demon barely had time to blink before the vials broke against his rough skin and his entire body was engulfed in bright blue flames.  
  
Paige turned towards Phoebe, and it was only upon seeing her sister's tears that she realized she was crying as well. The two of them rushed to the window and looked down to see Chris holding Piper against his chest, the pool of blood now large enough to hold the both of them, staining everything it touched.  
  
Paige grasped her sister's hand and the both of them orbed down to join their nephew and sister.  
  
None of them noticed Kat, who was now craddled in the corner of the room, her eyes wired shut against the tears that were filling them, hands still clutching helplessly at her head.  
  
A/N Mwahahahahahaha! Is Piper dead? Or not? I'm still not sure myself, either way would work with the storyline, it would make somethings different, but cool things could happen either way...I know it would be really cruel to kill her, but hey, it would make it interesting! It's up your reviews really, you're reviews will decide Piper's fate! So dont let her down, click that little blue button! Piper's fate lies in your hands!  
  
P.S Sorry for any typos, Im using my PC to type my stories now, and I havnt downloaded spell check onto it yet....I think I lost the disc for it....that would be a problem...w/e, I apologize for any problems my typing mistakes may have caused you! 


	11. Healing and Quitting

A/N OK, you got me! I wasnt really planning to kill Piper, because it did occur to me that by killing Piper, I would be killing Chris (which would be unacceptable, even though the network did have the nerve to do it). Anyway, I did halfway come up with a way he would still live, but then it got to complicated and I got lost....I do that pretty easily...anyway, so you probably guessed it by now, Piper isnt going to die, but I have a little emotional bit...well, for me it is, cuz I usually dont do emotional stuff....I dont do that very well...ok, anyway, enough of me talking and on with the story!! Oh and by the way, thanks for the reviews guys!  
  
Disclaimer Once again, I dont own Charmed....shouldnt you people know that by now? However, I do have the right to say that I own Kat, since she is a creation of my own little mind.  
  
"LEO!" Chris repeated over and over again. No, no, no, no, this isn't suppose to happen, not now, not yet, Chris kept thinking as he craddled Piper's limp body in his arms. "LEO!" he screamed again, ignoring the burning feeling that tore across his throat, hoping that this time, Leo would come. His mind was overwhelmed by everything that had just happened. He still couldnt accept that it was really happening. Yet everything around him made denying it impossible. From the limp weight in his arms, to the blood that was starting to soak his jeans, to the tears he felt rolling down his face. "LEO!" Chris screamed one more time, anger now creeping into his voice.  
  
Chris was now blind to anything going on outside of his own little bubble. He didn't even notice when Paige and Phoebe orbed next to him and kneeled down beside Piper. Everything now revolved around his mom and what had just happened to her. Why had he not been able to stop it? Why hadnt he seen it coming? Why hadnt Kat seen it coming? Chris's grief was momentarily pushed aside to be replaced by anger. She knew about it. She had to. And she hadnt told him. Yet as strong as his anger towards Kat was, it didnt stay long, because at that moment, orbs appeared in front of him and Leo soon emerged from them.  
  
"Oh God," Leo whispered before kneeling down in front of Piper, concern wrinkling his brow. Chris struggled to push aside all the bitter feelings that had sprung up inside him but he couldnt keep a small "About time" from escaping his lips.  
  
As Leo's hands hovered above Piper, the momentary fear that Leo had gotten here to late sprung up on the edge of Chris's mind. However, those fears were quickly cast away when, merely seconds later, Piper's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Ok, what in the world happened here?" she asked as she sat back up, wrapping a hand around her bulging stomach. She looked questioningly around, then noticed she was lying on the pavement. Her eyes traveled up to the broken window and her eyes widdened. "Did I fall all the way from up there?" she asked, pointing up at the window. "Wow."  
  
Chris sigh deeply and took her in his arms, holding her tight, and he didnt let go until he had convinced himself she was alright.  
  
"It's ok, honey, I'm alright," Piper said, stroking Chris's hair. "It's ok."  
  
"If you ever try doing something like that again, I will personally hurt you," Paige said, though her humor could barely hide the relief she felt.  
  
"Oh, dont worry, I dont plan to," Piper said as Chris helped her up. "You ok in there?" she asked, looking down at her swollen stomach.  
  
"Well he must be," Pheobe said as she threw a glance in Chris's way. "You know, he....well he didnt poof or anything."  
  
"It doesnt matter, at least you're ok," Chris said, wiping away the tear stains on his cheeks.  
  
"Well, it would matter since the baby's fate is pretty much tied to yours," Leo said, trying hard as always to show Chris that he really did care.  
  
"Like you would care," Chris muttered under his breath, ignoring Leo's attempt at showing concern.  
  
Leo sighed, realizing he wasnt going to get anywhere today, then turned to Piper.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked, putting a hand on her arm.  
  
"Yeah, of course. A little sore, but I'll live," Piper said, "so yes, it's alright if you go now," she interupted before Leo could put in a word, reading his mind.  
  
Leo smiled sheepishly, showing he really wished he didnt have to leave yet, then orbed out while Chris rolled his eyes behind his back. Right after Leo had left, the group realized that they were standing in the middle of the sidewalk.  
  
"Maybe we should get inside," Phoebe muttered awkwardly.  
  
"Gotcha," Paige agreed and started for the door.  
  
Once they were all safely inside, Piper looked around.  
  
"Where's Kat?" she asked.  
  
Paige frowned. "Um, I dont know, I guess she must still be upstairs. I dont think she came down."  
  
"I'll go get her," Chris said a bit to quickly. The tone of his voice was nothing like the way it usually was when he talked about Kat. Then he rushed up the stairs, leaving the sisters a bit confused at the sudden change.  
  
As Chris made his way to the attic, a rush of thoughts whirled through his head. He didnt care if he'd ever had feelings for Kat, because that didnt matter now. She'd almost gotten his mother killed because of her stupid demons that hadnt even done anything to them yet. She would have seen it coming, but she hadnt said anything. If Leo hadnt gotten there in time....Chris hated thinking that it was because of Leo that Piper was still alive, but he knew that he couldnt have done anything to help. He would have just had to watch her die, just like before. Chris shaked the idea out of his head. Leo had gotten here in time and Piper was all right, but he still couldnt snuff out the burning anger that lay in the pit of his stomach.  
  
Chris burst through the attic door but froze when he saw Kat standing in front of the broken window, looking down at the glass and blood that littered the pavement. Her shoulders were shaking, and Chris realized she was crying. As simple fact dawned on him, Chris forgot what he had been angry about for a second.  
  
"Um...Kat?" he said softly as he approached her.  
  
Kat straightened up at the sound of his voice and her hands went to her face, obviously wiping away tears.  
  
"Piper's ok. Leo came and healed her," Chris said carefully. He'd never been really good at comforting people. Especially girls. Crying girls were not really in his area of expertise, so he didnt want Kat to start crying again.  
  
"Yeah. I know," Kat said, smiling weakly as Chris came up beside her. This reminded Chris of what he had come up here for in the first place, but instead of the burning anger he had been feeling before, now it was more like disappointment tha anything else.  
  
"Kat? Did you know about what was gonna happen?" he asked quietly, looking down at the ground below through the shattered stained glass window. It really had been quite a fall, he was surprised the impact hadnt killed Piper instantly. But thank goodness it hadnt.  
  
Kat smiled weakly and hung her head sadly, as if she knew the question had been coming all along. Which, technically, she did.  
  
"I guess I did. Well, obviously, I did, but.... Chris I didnt realize this was gonna happen, I wasnt...paying attention, but I should have, it almost cost Piper her life, and I....it would have been my fault."  
  
Her green eyes were now bright with tears again, and as she closed her eyes to fight them away, a single tear rolled down her cheek. She brushed it away with the back of her hand.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Chris. I should have never even told you about those demons anyway, they.... they weren't even going to do anything, I-"Kat froze, realizing what she had just said. "W-well, eventually, they would have, but it would be in a while, and you would have figured it out by yourself, anyway," Kat stumbled, covering up her little slip. Chris, however, didnt seem to have noticed.  
  
"So you knew, but you just weren't...tuned in?" Chris said, frowning.  
  
"Pretty much," Kat said with a small smile.  
  
Chris shook his head. "You know, this whole Sight thing in way to much for me. I'll never be able to understand how that works. I'll stick with Pheobe's premonitions, they're much more simple," he said with a laugh.  
  
"You do that."  
  
Chris looked at Kat, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, the others are waiting for you downstairs."  
  
Kat nodded and headed for the door, but Chris held her back.  
  
"So this whole Kavlar thing. It's over, right?" he said, worry tinging his voice.  
  
Kat nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yeah. Unless they noticed we vanquished one of them and come looking for you, but I think they're too stupid to even realize one of their own is missing."  
  
"Yeah, they didnt look very smart, did they? Especially the one with the head."  
  
That night, Kat sneaked out of the house again and sat down on the sidewalk. Slowly, she went through the same ritual of creating the watery globe and waiting for the man to come. When it finally did, instead of flinching as he shouted his harsh greeting, she stood still and serious until he had finished.  
  
"What are you staring at me for, girl? What is it you want?" the man said when Kat showed no sign of having understood what he had said.  
  
"I'm done. I wont play you little games anymore. You stupid plans nearly got someone I've gotten to care much about killed. I should have never accepted to do this to begin with," Kat said coldly, looking the man in the eye in a way she had never done before. "So that's it. I'm done."  
  
The man inside the bubble looked as if he would explode. Steam seemed to be coming out of his ears and his usually deathly pale complexion turned to a near-purple color.  
  
"You cannot do this! Would you really deny the needs of your own people because one measly witch was nearly killed? Don't you care what happens to us?"  
  
"'My own people', as you call them, have been faring fine for the past 500 years. I believe you still can without me. And as for that measly witch, she matters most than any of 'my own people' ever did," Kat replied, her own face now flushed with anger.  
  
The man snarled angrily. "It's the boy, isn't it? This change of heart of yours is his doing!"  
  
Kat smiled coldly. "Yes, Father. It is the boy. I do hope he is suitable enough for you," she said sourly. She then let the globe fall to the ground. It shattered and splashed on the pavement, creating nothing more than a mere puddle.  
  
Kat stood up, wiped her wet hands on her jeans, and walked back up to the house.  
  
"Goodnight, Father," she said before shutting the door behind her.  
  
A/N Hope you liked it, review review review!....please!  
  
Oh, and also, sorry for any typos, I still havnt installed spellcheck and I probably wont until august...sorry! 


	12. Beautiful Day and Walking Home

A/N Ok, I am now at chapter 12! Ta da ta da! lol, ok, there was my random statement of the day here!! Hehe...anyway, this chapter will have some kind of romantic stuff in there, so for those of you who have been waiting for that, here ya go! Now, onwards!!!!  
  
Disclaimer I do not, have never, and never will own anything thing that is somehow, in one way or another, related to Charmed and its characters. I do, however, own Kat, because she is a fragment of my overly imaginative mind. (Hehe, I had a fancy disclaimer today!)  
  
Everyone was especially cheery the next morning. All thoughts of the previous day's shocking events had been forgotten, and any grudge disregarded. The day went by smoothly, considering all research concerning the Kavlar had been halted and Chris had decided to take a break from his usually unhalting demon hunt.  
  
All in all, in was a nice day. The sun shone brightly through the few, scattered clouds that hovered above them like ever-vigilent gardians, and a soft breeze blew across the city, lessening the intensity of the sun's rays.  
  
The sun set much to soon, bringing an end to this climpse of normalcy in the Charmed Ones' lives. When darkness had engulfed the city, the little group headed for P3, ready to end the day with a little partying.  
  
The crowd was especially thick that night, seeing as they had not been the only ones that had been affected the sunny weather during the day. The club throbbed with rock music and screams from the crowd, colorful lights flashing across the dancefloor.  
  
Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Chris, and Kat all sat by the bar, bobbing their heads along with the music, smiling as they looked across the room, admiring the night's crowd.  
  
"There should be more days like this. It puts people in a good mood. It's good for business," Piper said, coming back from behind the bar, handing out drinks.  
  
"And good business means more shoes," Paige said, sipping the drink Piper had handed her.  
  
Piper nodded at her sister. "Exactly." Everyone sniggered happily, stiring their drinks.  
  
"Is their any chance tomorrow might be the same? You know, chilling, relaxing, no demon hunting?" Phoebe asked, slyly leaning towards Chris, who replied by rolling his eyes.  
  
"I dont know, why dont you ask her?" he asked sarcastically, nodding towards Kat, who sat next to him, liking the salt of the edge of her margarita.  
  
Phoebe leaned forward and raised her eyebrows at Kat. Kat put her drink on the counter behind her, closed her eyes, and put her forefingers on her temple. A look of exagerated concentration furrowed her brow and she hummed soflty.  
  
"Ahhhh, I see! I see another day of joy, filled with happiness, laughter, and lots of drinking," she said in a mocking Romanian accent. "Ah, and sex, too. My, my, it will be a wonderful day, wont it?" she said with a smirk, turning towards Chris. This brought more laughs as the sisters 'oooooooo'd Chris with mocking grins.  
  
And so the evening went on, going as smoothly as the day that had preceded it. A few hours and a couple of drinks later, the five of them where shaking it up on the dance floor, hoping that they wouldnt remember the embarassing scene in the morning.  
  
The sun was starting to come up again when they finally closed up the club.  
  
"Ok, who's coming with me?" Paige asked after Piper had locked up the club.  
  
"Me," Phoebe said, grabbing her sister's hand.  
  
"Anybody else? No, ok then," Paige said. With a little wave, she and Phoebe orbed off, on their way back to the manor.  
  
"Then I guess you're coming with me," Chris said, extending his hand to Piper, who gingerly took it. He then turned to Kat, who was standing on the edge of the sidewalk, arms crossed, admiring the sunrise, the glow of it illuminating red highlights in her hair.  
  
"Kat, you coming?" Chris asked.  
  
"Um, no thanks, I think I'll walk, it'll do me good. I have some serious thinking to do," she said.  
  
Chris nodded understandably. "I'll see you back at the house, then," he said with a smile before orbing along with Piper.  
  
Kat sighed and started off, leaving the club behind her as she walked down the street.  
  
Oh yeah, she did have a lot of thinking to do. She had avoided thinking about the consequences of her little conversation with her father all day, but she could not escape it anymore. Because she knew there would be consequences, though even she could not see what those would be, no matter how hard she tried, since her people had always been very good and shielding themselves from unwanted eyes.  
  
Her father lacked many qualities, but one thing the leader of her people did posess was unpredictability. He always came up with new ways to inflict vengence and damage upon his foes, however cruel and distorted those ways might be. Kat had been his latest weapon, yet he had not predicted his own daughter turning against him. And now that she had, vengence was coming. It mattered not to this man that the girl he was preparing to hunt down was his own flesh and blood, only that she was a traitor to her kin. So Kat awaited the worst.  
  
Kat sighed. She knew she'd done the right thing by denying her father's will, but she couldnt help but worry about what was still to come, not so much for herself, but for Chris and the sisters, whom she knew would most likely be targeted as part of her father's revenge.  
  
Thinking about Chris made another problem arise. She knew she would have to tell him about what her intentions had first been for coming here, but the thought of it nearly made her cringe. She had grown quite fond of Chris over the few days she had know him, and just the thought of having him cross with her was enough for her to put aside any thought of telling him anything for the time being. She knew he most likely would never be able to forgive her, let alone trust her again. And he was right. I probably wouldnt trust me, either, Kat thought bitterly.  
  
After deciding that she'd get back to the issue later, Kat let her mind drift off by itself, exploring random pieces in the continuous timeline that played in her head. Her legs seemed to be driven by some other force than her own brain, for she found herself wondering further into the city instead of heading back to the Haliwell house, though that didnt really bother her. She didnt feel like going back yet, so she let herself wander around randomly.  
  
She engulfed herself in her thoughts until the outside world became naught but an itch on the edge of her conciousness, just a speck among the whirlpool of thoughts rushing through her mind.  
  
So entranced was she in her thoughts that she didnt noticed when orbs appeared right in front of her. She kept on walking, eyes fixed on a pebble she was kicking along the sideway, oblivious to the appearance, and ran straight into the scattered orbs.  
  
Kat jumped back, her head jolting back up as the orbs send electric tingles running through her.  
  
"Well, someone wasnt watching where they were going," Chris said as he emerged from the orbs.  
  
"Sorry," Kat mumbled. "I didnt see you coming."  
  
"Well, that's a first," Chris said with a smirk.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny," Kat replied sarcastically. Chris just grinned in return. Kat couldnt help but smile as well. Inwardly, however, she was far from smiling. Crying and screaming in confusion was more like it. She couldnt tell him. She couldnt bear to tell him.  
  
"So," Chris said, looking around at their surroundings, "I see you took a shortcut."  
  
Kat smiled. "I had a lot to think about."  
  
"I see. Anything you'd like to share?"  
  
Inwardly, Kat laughed ironically. "You feel like solving hypothetical problems?" she asked.  
  
"Why not," Chris shrugged. "We've got plenty of time, since you managed to get yourself to the wrong side of the city."  
  
"Let's say there's this person I know. And this person has some deep dark secret that she's been hiding since she's met this other person. But the problem is, she really likes this other person and doesnt like keeping secrets from him, even though she knows the truth would hurt him more than lies. And this first person really doesnt want to hurt the second person. You're with me so far?"  
  
Chris nodded, sticking his hands in his pockets as they walked. "I think so. And this is all hypothetical, right?"  
  
"Of course," Kat nodded. "So, the first person is debating whether she should tell the other person her secret, even though she knows the other person will probably hate her and never trust her again if he learns the truth. So do you think she should tell him and risk losing him, or should she keep the secret to herself and live the rest of her life with the knowledge that she's been lying to him for as long as they've known each other?" Kat asked. She was now nervously twisting her fingers, looking down at the sidewalk once again, trying to avoid Chris's gaze.  
  
"Well," Chris started, "if this first person doesnt tell the other person, the other person will eventually find out anyway, and his reaction will probably be even worse then. At least if she tells him herself, maybe he'll consider that and realize that she cared enough to be honest with him. By lying, she'd just be showing that she doesnt trust him to handle that secret and she'd end up losing him anyway."  
  
Kat looked up at Chris, looking incredibely impressed. "Wow. You know, for a guy, you give really good advice. Even if it is hypothetical."  
  
"Thanks... I think," Chris said, looking back down at Kat. "So, what is the hypothetical person gonna do about her secret?"  
  
Kat shook her head. "I think she still has to think about it. But I'm sure she'll consider what you said. Thanks."  
  
Chris nodded. "No problem."  
  
They walked in silence for a few minutes, both thinking about the previous hypothetical conversation they'd just had.  
  
Kat was going over Chris's advice. Maybe she should tell him, after all. If he really believed what he had said, then maybe he wouldnt be as angry with her as she had first thought. But maybe not.  
  
Chris slowed down a little and put a hand on Kat's arm, signaling for her to do the same.  
  
"Look, Kat, I know the little story 5 minutes ago was hypothetical, but..... if there's anything you want to tell me, you know you dont have to worry about it, right?" he said, looking down straight into her eyes.  
  
Kat froze for a few moments, shivers running up and down her spine. God, what is happening to me? she thought. Men are not suppose to do this to me, I've always been immune to this sort of thing.  
  
"Y-yeah. I know," Kat blabbered. Well, screw immunity, then, she thought.  
  
They stood there, in the middle of the street, looking straight at each other. Anyone passing by right now would have thought they had gone crazy, but luckily, no one was there to witness the scene.  
  
Kat's mind was in turmoil. She had known she cared for Chris, but now it was like she could barely keep her heart from overflowing. Her eyes wandered from his eyes down to his lips, trying to imagine what it would be like to feel them pressed against her own. Don't start thinking like this, Kat, she thought. Next thing you know you'll find yourself in bed with a guy you dont even know. But Chris wasnt just a guy she didn't know. Ok, so maybe technically, they had only known each other for 3 days, but mentally, she'd known him for nearly a year. Not that it really mattered.  
  
But whether she really did know him or not, she knew she liked him. A lot. The mere thought of him send shivers down her spine, even though she hadnt really admitted that until recently. For a second, she thought about trying to resist the urge to just lean forward and kiss him. But what the hell, you're only young once, right? Besides, it's not like she could help it.  
  
So she did just that. Leaned up towards him and kissed him. He seemed a bit surprised at first, but soon he relaxed, seeing where this was going. The both of them let themselves be carried away by the kiss, gently brushing tongue against tongue. One of Chris's hand wandered down to Kat's waist, pulling her closer to him, while the other one softly carressed her neck.  
  
Kat was in heaven. Who knew kissing could make you feel so.....alive? Because alive was definetly the word for it. Every inch of her body was tingling, making her aware of every touch and every feel. Her hands crawled up Chris's chest, feeling the rise and fall of his muscles, and came to rest on his shoulders, one hand going up to tangle itself into his hair.  
  
They stood there, kissing pationately, for several minutes, still standing in the middle of the street, pressed against each other. It seemed like the moment would strech on forever and they would remain like this forever, bodies twisted together to become one. However, life in San Franscisco doesnt allow for these types of things.  
  
HONK!!!!!! "You two kids get a room and get out of the damn street!!!!!"  
  
That was enough to yank them out of their trance, and they quickly disentangled themselves from each other and looked down the street to see a fat, bald man stucking his head out of the window of a large, red pickup truck.  
  
Embarrased, Chris and Kat hurried out of the street, muttering apologies under their breaths as the driver pulled his head back inside the car, muttering something that sounded like, "Kids today..."  
  
The awkwardness of the moment didnt really settled in until the red truck had driven away and they were left standing together on the side of the street.  
  
"We, um..... we might want to get back to the house. They'll probably be wondering what's keeping us," Chris muttered awkardly as they both stared down at their feet.  
  
"Right. I doubt that's anything along the lines of what they're thinking, though," Kat said without suppresing a grin.  
  
Chris looked up with a matching smirk and they soon started full out laughing. As soon as their laughing fit had ended, Kat took Chris's hand in her own and they left in a whirlwind of blue orbs.  
  
A/N Well, here it is! Moose, you cant accuse me of it being short anymore because this is the longuest chapter I've ever written. That's 5 and a half pages not including the author's notes! I feel very accomplished! Lol....ok, right, I hope you liked it, I had some fun writing this cuz I dont usually do that much romantic/kissing stuff, so it was cool....I think I might do it more often now....hehe....ok, anyway, please review and let me know what you thought!!!! 


	13. Waking Up

A/N Sorry it took me so long to update, I havnt had much time to write lately. Weird considering its summer, and how I update faster when we have school.....funny how things work out sometimes....anyway, this is kind of a slow chapter, but it should get better....oh, and adalon, I think this will answer your question! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer As usual, I dont own anything Charmed-related, I just own Kat, so dont sue me!  
  
Ok, Chris, come on, get up now, shouted the rational part of Chris's mind. He shifted around under the covers, trying to ignore the little voice in his head. I dont wanna get up, he shouted back like a little kid. But no matter how hard he tried to disregard it, the voice just kept on getting louder, screaming up, up, up, up, up!  
  
Finally, he was forced to give in and, groaning, he pushed himself into a sitting position, legs hanging off the edge of the bed. It was only when he started rubbing his eyes that the hangover headache really kicked in. God, I didnt think I'd had that much to drink yesterday, Chris thought, rubbing his temples and trying to resist the urge to vomit.  
  
Chris painfully got up, wrapping the sheets around him, and dragged himself to the bathroom. It was only when he started rummaging through the cabinet for some Tylenol that he realized he was completely naked under the sheets he was holding around him. Though he didnt really remember stripping last night, he quickly dismissed it with the thought that the air conditioning must have broken down  
  
Chris stumbled back to his room, intending on going back to bed and sleeping the headache away. The sisters would just have to do without him, though if he remembered correctly, they wouldnt be in such great shape either.  
  
He was just about to flop down on his bed when he noticed a large lump on the opposite side of the mattress. Chris rubbed his still sleep-blury eyes, trying hard to figuring out what the bulge was. When his vision cleared a bit, it didnt take very long for him to figure it out.  
  
Oh my goodness.  
  
"Kat! Kat wake up," Chris hissed as he leaned across the bed and shook her shoulder, all thoughts of headaches and vomiting now completely eradicated from his mind.  
  
Kat stired a bit and moaned in disagreement at being woken up so rudely. She unstuck her face from the pillow and looked up with a frown and squinting eyes at Chris. The frown only deepened when she realized who was standing up over her.  
  
"Chris?" She rolled over and propped herself up on one elbow, making sure the keep the comforter tightly wrapped around her body. "What are you.....doing......here...." She drifted off in the middle of her sentence when she realized she wasnt in the attic. "Ok, let me rephrase that, what am I doing here?" she asked, now completely awake.  
  
"I dont know, you tell me," Chris responded, clutching the sheet tightly around his waist.  
  
Kat noticed his firm grip on the sheet and pointed questioningly at the covered area in question.  
  
"Are you.....?" Kat cocked her eyebrow enquiringly.  
  
Chris nodded urgently and raised his eyebrows at Kat with a tilt of his head directed at her own covered area. Kat's eyes widened a bit more and she quickly glanced down under the sheet. Her head snapped back up and she looked up at Chris with even wider eyes. "Oh God," was all she could manage to say.  
  
"Oh yeah, oh God is right!" Chris said. He started pacing around the room, his nervous habit taking over.  
  
Kat, who still sat cross-legged on the bed, looked up at Chris. "Did we....?"  
  
"Well, apparently!" Chris shouted, now getting a bit impatient on top of the initial shock of finding a girl in his bed.  
  
"Oh God," was all Kat could say once again.  
  
Chris froze in his pacing as a thought came upon him. "Kat, what time is it?"  
  
Kat's eyes widened even more as the meaning of Chris's question slammed into her and she hurridly checked her watch. She couldnt help but mutter yet another "Oh God." She extended her arm towards Chris, who grabbed it and checked the time for himself.  
  
"4:30. Oh crap, it's 4:30," he mumbled. He let himself fall down on the bed next to Kat. "Doing you think they'll have noticed?" he asked, slightly nervous.  
  
Kat shook her head. "I dunno. They had as much to drink as we did yesterday, but I doubt either of them went home and.....well, did what we did," she finished weakly. "Are you sure we did?" she asked a bit too hopefully.  
  
"Well, judging from our state of undress and soreness, I say we did," Chris answered matter-of-factly.  
  
Yet another "Oh God" from Kat.  
  
They sat in silence for a while, considering exactly what had happened. Kat went into her little trance, trying to recollect the event of the night before. Ok, so both poit of views were a bit blurry on account of how many drinks they'd had but there was no mistaking it: they'd done it. Yet even as the certainty of it sank it, Kat didnt really feel as if it were a bad thing. Ok, so maybe it wasnt really the best thing to do and it was rushing things a bit, now that she reall admitted it to herself, she realized that she was really attracted to Chris, like it or not. There was no denying it anymore, and the more she went through her memories of last night, the more she accepted the fact that she had actually liked it. As in really really enjoyed it. However, she knew that getting something started between her and Chris wasnt necesarily a good thing, especially considering the situation she was in.  
  
At that same moment, Chris was having similar thoughts. Now that he was actually awake enough to recall what had happened the night before, he realized as well that he really had enjoyed it. As much as he wanted to deny it, he really liked Kat, maybe as more than just a friend. Since Bianca had died, he hadnt really been attracted by other girls and he'd purposely pulled away from anything that might lead to a relationship, simple because of lingering memories of Bianca. Yet as relunctant as he was to get into anything that involved 'more than just friends', he had to admit that Kat was different than other girls he'd met before. True, there was this little thing about her knowing in detail everything that would ever happen in the entire world, but there was something other than the Sight that made Kat different. She was more real than anyone he'd ever met before and had this 'give-me-those-lemons' attitude that just made her fun to be with. And once you got past the blabbering and overexcited exterior, she was really a lot deeper than she let people know. Yet as talkative and outgoing as she was, Chris could tell there were some things she wouldnt tell him about, and that made getting closer and bit more unnerving than it should have been.  
  
Kat was the first to say anything, pulling the both of them out of their temporary trance.  
  
"Ok. I know there might be a lot of things we should be talking about right now, but first I think we have to get to the manor and talk to the sisters. They might be wondering about where we got to last night. Or they might have wondered earlier and wandered in here this morning and not be wondering about it anymore," she said a bit awkwardly. "Either way, you should get dressed and orb over there while I try to hunt for my clothes." Kat looked around the room with a look that came quite close to disgust, gaze flitting over piles of dirty clothes, food wrappers, and what could have possibly once been a tuna sandwich.  
  
Chris followed Kat's gaze, and sadly nodded in approval. "Well, good luck then," he said as he fished out a part of jeans and a T-shirt that rested on a nearly lamp. He quickly got dressed and with a last good luck orbed off to the manor.  
  
Chris orbed into the manor's kitchen, where Paige was sitting at the counter, drinking coffee. When Chris came in, she brought her head up slowly, as if it were heavy with lead, which it probably was considering how much she'd had to drink the night before. She waved briefly when she recognized Chris.  
  
"Oh, hey Chris," she mumbled. "You and Kat have a nice time last night?" she asked with a barely perceptible smile.  
  
Chris's eyes widened suddenly and he looked back at Paige indignantly. "What do you mean, me and Kat?"  
  
"Nothing," Paige replied innocently, looking up at Chris from above the rim of her coffee cup.  
  
Chris looked at his aunt in awe for a few moments, before sighing, shaking his head, and flopping down on a stool next to Paige.  
  
"Was it really that obvious?" he asked weakly.  
  
"Hate to break it to you, but yeah, it was. We figured as much when Kat didnt show up back here this morning and you didnt turn up to report her missing or something, we reckoned you'd finally hooked up," Paige explained matter-of-factly.  
  
Chris's head snapped up again. "What do you mean, finally?"  
  
"Well, it was so obvious you guys liked each other, it was just a matter of time for you to realize it. Phoebe and I even bet on how long it'd take. I just made myself ten bucks," she said with a smile.  
  
"You bet ten bucks on how long it would take for Kat and me to hook up?" Chris asked, bewildered.  
  
"Sorry, it was too tempting," Paige said guiltily.  
  
Chris sighed. "It's ok. Does my mom know?" he asked, a bit worried. It had been one thing hooking up with random girls when Piper hadnt known he was her son, but now it was different. It was like bringing your parents along on a date. Not so cool.  
  
"Yeah," Paige said, standing up. "But dont worry about it little nephew dude. You're all grown up now. Well, physically anyway. Whatever, the point is you're old enough to make your own choices when these things are concerned, and your mom isnt gonna stick around and be all controlling. She's too cool for that," she finished her coffee in one last gulp and, with a small slap on Chris's shoulder, walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah," Chris said softly with a small smile. "She is cool." And with that he orbed out.  
  
A/N Well, here it is....I'm kind of improvising everything by now, it's just working out word by word, because there were some things in here I hadnt planned at all. So that's why it might be taking be a lot of time, because I dont really know where I'm going with this. Anyway, I hope you still like it, review and let me know!!!! 


	14. Loving Love and Golden Gate Bridge

A/N Ok, so here it the next chapter!!! Something other than kissing (though there will be plenty of that, too) will finally happen in this one, even though I wont really go into it until the next chapter. Whatever, I finally have something figured out, so it should move a bit faster from here! Hope you enjoy, and review!!!  
  
Disclaimer Blah blah blah, dont own charmed, blah blah blah, dont sue.  
  
When Chris orbed into his room, Kat was laying on the bed, flat on her back, tossing and catching what appeared to be a bunched up sock. Chris's apparition made her jump, causing the sock to land on her face. She brushed it off briskely and sat up expectantly.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Chris looked at her innocently. "Well what?"  
  
Kat impatiently jumped to her feet. "Well, did they know, were they worried when we didnt show up back at the house, are you in trouble for hooking up with a 'professional aquaintance' ?"  
  
"Yes, no, and amazinly enough, not at all," Chris said, ticking the answers of his fingers.  
  
Kat frowned. "In that order?"  
  
"In that order," Chris agreed.  
  
"So they knew?"  
  
"Yep," Chris nodded.  
  
"But they arent mad?" Kat asked a bit skeptically.  
  
"No. Paige even said that it was about time it happened. Apparently, the only ones that werent aware anything was going on were us."  
  
"Oh. I guess that kinda cheapens my power then, doesnt it? It's supposed to be my job to see these things coming. Must have missed that." She flopped down on the bed, leaning her elbows on her wrinkled jeans and resting her chin in her hands. Chris walked over to the bed and sat down in a smilar fashion next to her.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Kat asked, "So what do we do now?"  
  
Chris straightened up a bit a glanced at Kat. "What do you mean?"  
  
Kat looked back at him. "I mean us. Now that we know the sisters arent gonna kill us for sleeping together, does that really change anything? Are we like......a couple now?" She said the last few words with a hint of disgust in them.  
  
Chris grimaced. "Urg. Couple doesnt sound very appealling to me."  
  
"Nah, me neither." Kat shook her head. "Anyway, thats not my point. Are we just gonna forget any of.... last night happened? Or are we.....not?"  
  
Chris looked at Kat thoughtfully. "Let me be honest with you, ok?" Kat nodded, now looking equally serious and thoughtful. "Last night was....... well, I really liked it. It felt right, in a way, like it was meant to happen, in one way or another. And honestly, I dont think I could forget, even if I tried. I dont want to forget." He sat up a bit straighter and took Kat's hands from her lap and held them in his own. His eyes bore down on her in all sincerity. "You're the most real and amazing thing to have come into my life for quite a while now. And I dont want that to go away."  
  
For a second, a wave of sadness came across Kat's face. However, it was gone so quickly Chris thought that he might have imagined it. Instead it was replaced by a similar look of sincerity and seriousness that rested on Chris's face. Kat softly pulled one of her hands out of Chris's grip and instead placed it on top of his. The skin was rough and a bit cold under her touch, and Kat squeezed the hand firmly, smiling up at Chris's imploring face.  
  
"I dont want to forget either. And I dont want to go away," she said in a barely audible whisper.  
  
"Then don't," Chris said in the same low tone.  
  
Kat smiled and nodded. "Then I wont."  
  
Chris smiled widely, letting go of her hands. One arm extended towards her face and the rough fingers brushed gently against her cheek, sending soft shiver running down her back.  
  
"Good," he said, before leaning down upon her for a welcomed kiss.  
  
Kat and Chris orbed into the kitchen later that evening to find the three sisters sitting around the counter, each busy with their own activity. Paige was doing her nails, Phoebe typing up her newest column, and Piper was going over the club's bills. No one even bothered to look up when Kat and Chris came in, and simply uttered little 'hey's.  
  
"Well, it's nice to see you guys, too," Chris said, a little vexed.  
  
"Sorry, honey, I'm kinda busy right now. Did you guys have a nice day?" Piper asked a bit absentmindedly, still without looking up from her work.  
  
"Yeah. Um, ok, since you guys look so into it right now, we're gonna go upstairs," Chris said. He grabbed Kat's hand and started pulling her towards the stairs.  
  
"Ok, you do that," Phoebe said as they headed up the stairs. She looked up at her sisters as a thought hit her. "Do you think they're......?"  
  
"Well, they had all day to do whatever they want to, you'd think they'd take a break," Paige said, blowing on her nails to dry them.  
  
"Good point. But still, if they decide to pick my bed, I'm killing them both," Phoebe said before going back to her work.  
  
As it turned out, Chris and Kat didnt pick Phoebe's room. Instead, Chris pushed Kat through the bathroom door, checking one last time to make sure none of the sisters had followed before going inside and shutting the door behind him.  
  
Kat sat one the counter next to the sink, giggling. "We're like little 8th graders hiding from their parents," she said in between two giggle fits.  
  
"You're right, but the thing is I am hiding from my parents. Well, my mom, at least," Chris said with a smile, leaning back against the door so that he was facing Kat.  
  
"Yeah, but she didnt seem to mind," Kat said amusingly. "Count yourself lucky, if my dad knew I was here.... I dont even want to think about it," she said, shaking her head.  
  
More laughs followed and Chris came to sit next to Kat on the counter. "Well then," he said, "I'm glad he doesnt know you're here."  
  
Kat smiled up at him. "So am I."  
  
Chris then bent down a little so that their faces where almost at an even height and ran a hand softly over her cheek. He let his fingers trail down her neck and caressed her colarbone that poked out gently above her shirt's collar. His hand then traveled back up the back of her neck and his fingers twirled around in the curled hair that was coming out of her rushingly done pony tail.  
  
"Enough of the teasing," Kat said softly. With a smile, Chris slipped a hand around her waist and pulled her closer. With his free hand, he pulled her chin up so that their faces where a mere half-inch apart, then leaned down and layed a kiss down on her lips.  
  
As the kissing got more and more aggresive, Kat slipped her leg over Chris's so that she was resting in his lap, knees anchored against his thighs, and Chris leaned back against the mirror, holding Kat close against him, a hand running slowly up and down her back.  
  
So concentrated upon their, um, work were they that neither of them heard the approaching footsteps. So it was a surprise to all three people involved when Paige burst through the bathroom door.  
  
She screamed in surprise and jumped back, eyes wide with shock. Kat and Chris looked at Paige, then at each other, then back at Paige, guitily.  
  
"Geez, can't you guys get a room?!" Paige asked in disbelief.  
  
"Um, I thought we just had," Kat said amusingly, sliding off Chris's lap.  
  
"Well......well, get a less-used room and lock the door so innocent people cant burst in on your mating rituals!" Paige said, looking incredibly ticked off.  
  
Kat and Chris couldnt help but chuckle at her. Her hair was sticking out in awkward places since she obviously hadnt combed it since she'd woken up, and her fingers were all spread out to keep her freshly-painted nails from sticking together as she waved her arms around.  
  
"Well maybe you should have knocked," Chris said, still smiling. "Besides, what did you come up here for?"  
  
Paige swiftly grabbed a bottle that rested near the sink. "Nairpolish remover," she snapped at them. "And how was I suppose to know I should have knocked?"  
  
"Never mind, we'll go somewhere else then," Chris said and took Kat's hand. "Come on, I know just the place. And I hope you're not afraid of heights." And with a last look and chuckle at Paige, the two of them orbed away.  
  
Paige shook her head, but couldnt keep a small smile from crossing her face. "Kids today," she muttered before heading back downstairs.  
  
Chris and Kat popped up on the very top of the Golden Gate Bridge, as was now Chris's habit. He usually came here to be alone, but now that the opportunity showed up, he found it was also a great place to not be alone. At least here they wouldnt get bothered.  
  
The sun was setting and the bridge was surrounded in an orangish light, making everything look as if it were glowing with some inner light. A few stars had already popped up in the sky, creating a mix of day and night all around them.  
  
As soon as she realized where they were standing, Kat's grip on Chris's hand tightened.  
  
"Oh boy," she said, leaning over to gaze down at the passing cars below.  
  
"This is one of the many advantages of orbing. Try climbing all the way up here," Chris said, joining Kat on the edge of the bridge.  
  
"Urg, no thanks, I'll pass," she said, backing up a bit.  
  
Chris walked over to her, smiling crookedly.  
  
"So, where were we?" he asked slyly, wrapping his arms around Kat's waist.  
  
Kat cocked an eyebrow and tilted her head. "You never run out of gas, do you?"  
  
"I've yet to see," Chris answered, smiling. "Wanna find out for yourself?"  
  
"Mmmh, why not?" Kat said. She pushed herself up on tiptoes and her lips met Chris's. His tongue brushed her lips, and she opened her mouth a bit wider, inviting him to explore further. Putting a hand on the small of her back and the other behind her neck, Chris gently lowered Kat to the ground. She felt the cool metal of the bridge press against her back, contrasted by the warm weight that pressed against her. Her hand went up to Chris's cheek and she ran her hand up his face then through his hair, at the same time pulling him in closer to her.  
  
In between two kisses, Kat whispered with a grin, "Men really shouldnt be the ones on top," and she pushed Chris to the side, then rolled over on top of him.  
  
Chris sniggered as she settled herself on his chest. "Now that's what you call taking control."  
  
Kat nodded. "Mmh-hmm," she said, and she was about to resume the kissing when a thought occured to her. "Can people see us from down there?" she asked, pointing at the ground beneath them.  
  
Chris considered it for a moment. "No, I dont think so, especially with us laying down like this. It would take a good pair of binoculars to actually be able to tell what anything smaller than a car is from this height. Besides, it's getting dark."  
  
"Oh. Ok then." Kat rolled off of Chris and settled down next to him, arms stretched out above her head. Her gaze wandered among the appearing stars and she let her thoughts flow through her.  
  
This had definetly been one of the weirdest days of her life. There she was, looking at the stars from the top of the Golden Date bridge with a guy she had only offically known for a few days. Yep, life does have its ways to surprise you sometimes. Yet as strange and unexpected as this relationship was, there was something incredibly right about it.  
  
Lost in her thoughts, Kat had not really noticed Chris, and was surprised to find him staring at her when she looked sideways at him.  
  
"What?" she asked, feeling a bit nervous.  
  
Chris smiled and shook his head. "Nothing."  
  
"It's never nothing," Kat muttered as she turned her head back towards the sky.  
  
"I was just thinking about everything, you know. Today's been pretty.....let's say eventful. But it all turned out just fine. It's weird how things can sometimes go for the better just when you least expect it." He paused, looking at her thoughtful expression. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
"About just how much I like how things work out sometimes," Kat said, still looking heaven-wards.  
  
"Really? And is this one of those times?" Chris asked.  
  
"Most certainly. In fact, I think this is the best life's treated me in a long time," Kat said, turning her head to stare back at Chris.  
  
"Good. Me too."  
  
Kat lifted herself on one elbow, leaning towards Chris.  
  
Just as she was about to plant another kiss on Chris's welcoming lips, a blue-bladded knife embedded itself solidly in the metal of the bridge, precisely where Kat's head had been resting merely seconds before.  
  
Both Chris and Kat were on their feet instantly, searching the bridge for the knife's owner. It didnt take long for them to find that person, as he was standing merely a few feets away, his appearance nearly flashing as bright as a shining red beacon. Or more like bright blue, in this case.  
  
The man in question wore robes of the same blue as the blade that he had just released, and looked as if they were soaking wet. The man's black hair, which trailed down to below his shoulders, looked just as drenched. The second Kat and Chris had stood up, the man's hand had gone straight to his hip, where two sheaths, one empty, were strapped.  
  
"I think now would be a great time to go," Chris said in Kat's ear as the man raised his second weapon.  
  
As soon as those words where spoken, Chris and Kat evaporated into a cloud of blue orbs, and the knife sliced through the empty air before rooting itself in the metal tip of the bridge.  
  
The man grunted in disappointment before turning away and disappearing into what looked like a waterfall, tickling out of thin air. Once the tip of the man's robes had vanished behind it, the waterfall collapsed onto itself, leaving the air as undisturbed as it had been only moments before.  
  
A/N Wow.....6 whole pages! I'm so proud of myself.....hehe....ok, anyway, I should be able to get the next chapter posted soon enough since I have most of it figured out now.... oh, and review!!!! Please!!! 


	15. Revelations

**_A/N I am totally hating myself right now, because I realized just how long its been since I updated. I cant believe I left poor little Chris all alone for so long. Shame on me! palmface But fear not, I am back, and so are Chris and Kat! Thanks to Adalon for snapping me out of it, just like _zoned-out _did for my other Charmed fic. Now that I've started writing it again though, I'm really getting back into it, so I should be updating again fairly soon. Thanks to those who reviewed before, hope you enjoy this chapter as well!_**

_**Disclaimer Urg, why do I even bother doing these, you know I don't own anything. I'm poor, remember?**_

Kat sat on the couch, forehead resting on her hands, trying to ignore the meaningless chatter coming from all around her.

The sisters and Chris were discussing recents events. They were currently arguing on who or what the man on the bridge had been. Meaningless indeed, as Kat already knew the answer, though she had not yet made either Chris or the sisters aware of that fact.

Her mind was replaying what had happened less than ten minutes ago. No matter how hard she tried, she could not forget the look of pure hatred and revulsion that had rested on the face of the man she had once known as cheerful and caring.

As much as she wanted to end the discussion the Halliwells were having, she could not think of any other way to tell them what she knew other than letting them know everything. And she didnt really feel prepared to do that right, especially after what had been going on between her and Chris for the past two days. She didnt want to ruin it all just because of something that wasnt even part of her life anymore.

However, she knew she'd have to let them know about the guy on the bridge sooner or later, so she decided she might as well do it sooner. She already had a throbbing headache and their bickering and arguing was just making it worse.

"The guy was a bloody water demon, now will you all shut up!" she said rather louder than she had first enticipated. Post seeing the offended look on their faces, she add a small, "Please?"

"Well, what's got you in such a mood?" Paige asked, almost forgetting the information they had just received.

"Never mind that, she has a headache and the Sight is bugging her," Phoebe, the ever-perceptive empath, interupted before Kat could get a word in. "How do you know he's a water demon?"

"Because I know him. His name is Nathaniel," Kat explained, rubbing her temples. "He was my cousin."

This statement was met with silence as they all figured out what that meant. Chris was the first to react.

"Kat, are you sure it was him? Because why would one of your own people, let alone you _cousin,_ want to kill you? Because if that's not what he was trying to do up there, I must be going blind or something."

"Yes, I'm sure it was him. And as to why, well I'm sure he had his reasons. Leaving the clan and all our traditions is really looked down upon where I come from. He must have held a stronger grudge than I thought." Kat smiled weakly at her mirthless humor, trying to keep the deception from showing in her voice. She couldn tell them the truth. Not yet.

More silence followed.

"Well that's a strict bunch of people where you come from," Paige said.

Kat laughed, for real this time. "You have no idea," she said, the irony going deeper than the rest of them thought.

"Well, now that we know what we're dealing with, we just have to figure out how to get rid of it," Piper said, getting things bac on track. "Shouldnt be to hard, there's probably a vanquishing potion in the Book of Shadows, and if he really wants to kill you, he'll come after you again, so we dont even have to go looking for him."

"Right, but we can get to that tomorrow, because I can feel everybody here is kinda tired," Phoebe pipped in before her sister started handing out jobs. "Hang overs tend to do that to people. So we can deal with whatever we've got on our hands after we're fully rested. Besides, I doubt he'll come after you while you're here. Even killers have common sense."

"I gotta agree with her on that. I'm exhausted, I'm going to bed," Paige said, already heading towards the stairs.

"Mom, is it ok if I sleep here tonight? Just in case anything does happen, I want to be close by," Chris said.

"Sure, if you do mind the couch go ahead. At least if we do need you, we'll be able to get you up. It's always impossible to wake you up just by calling for you," Piper said.

"And sorry to tell you it always will be. You used to get mad at me for that," Chris said with a grin.

"Great, another rock-hard sleeper!" Piper said. "Well then, Kat, if anything does come up, just throw something heavy on the ground and start screaming. It should get him up," Piper said.

Kat smiled. "I'll remember that."

"Well, 'night everyone, I'm off to bed," Phoebe said, following Paige's lead up the stairs.

Kat whispered her 'goodnight's as well and headed for the attic. Piper fetched some blanket for the couch, then headed upstairs as well.

Chris made himself as comfortable as he could, and closed his eyes. Yet even hours later, thoughts still rushed around under his closed eyelids and kept sleep away.

Chris woke up with a start. He didnt know exactly when he had finally fallen asleep, though he didnt think it had been that long. He looked around for the source of what had woken him up.

His question was answered when the room was lit up with a bright flash and a loud crash followed it. The clouds that had been hovering over and around the city for some time had finally broken open.

Chris stood up from his makeshift bed and walked groggily over to the window. He wasnt a fan of getting caught in thunderstorms, but he had always enjoys watching the rain trickle over the stained glass windows. It always made things seem more simple, less desperate.

However, instead of calming him, looking down the window send a spark of worry through him. He pressed his nose to the glass, trying to identify the shadow that lurked just next to the street in front of the house, then, when he couldnt figure it out, he grabbed his coat that hung next to the door and headed outside.

I shouldnt have bothered with a coat, Chris thought grumpily. It had only taken a few mere second for him to get soaked from the moment he had set foot outside. His hair was dripping water in his eyes and his shirt and coat clung to his back. This was a storm like there hadnt been in quite a while. Lightnight ripped across the sky every few seconds and the downpour was so heavy, the gutter were already starting to flood. Supressing a grumble, he headed towards the skulking figure on the sidewalk.

It took a while for him to recognize the person through the downpour, and he advanded warily, not sure whether he really to run into it. However, we he finally realized who it was, he walked hurridly towards the edge of the road.

"Does your habbit of coming out here at night really have to stretch this far?" Chris shouted through the crack of thunder.

Kat's head snapped up in surprise, and she tensed, ready to fend off whoever it was that had surprised her. She relaxed when she noticed who it was and managed a crooked smile.

"And does you habbit of coming after me out here at night stretch this far as well?" she asked.

Chris grinned at the remark. He noticed that she, unlike him, had not even bothered to take a coat. In fact, she seemed to be enjoying getting soaked. She was, as usual, sitting on the curb, and her Doc Martins-clad feet rested in the street. Water flooding from the gutters flooded them, rushing down the street like a small yet powerful stream. She looked as if she had been sitting her a while since her clothes and hair were completely soaked, yet so were Chris's and he had been out barely a minute.

Kat patted the curb next to her, water splashing around her hand. "Sit down."

Chris's eyebrows shot up. "Dont you think I'm wet enough already?" he asked.

"That's my point. You cant really get any more soaked. So take off that useless coat and sit down," Kat said.

Chris had to admit she was right, so her took his coat off and sat down on the ground next to her.

"Happy? Now do you mind telling my why you're sitting in the middle of the downpour this late into the night?" he asked, still shouting over the noise the rain was making as it collided with the concrete.

"I like the rain," Kat said simply, turning her head up towards the sky. She closed her eyes and let the water drip down her face, a slight smile turning up the corners of her mouth.

Chris smiled in amazement. This girl kept getting crazier ad crazier everyday, yet it just made him like her more.

"Besides, I need to think," Kat said, her face still facing the sky. "And these are the perfect conditions to think." She raiser her arms, indicating the space around. "No one in their right mind would think of coming out in the rain in the middle of the night." She looked back at Chris, he smile showing she thought the same thing he did. They were both crazy.

"Well, what are you thinking about, then?" Chris asked, still half-shouting over the noices of the storm.

"Oh lord, you dont want to get me started!" she said with a laugh, throwing her head back. "Well's there's you, for one. Then's there's Nathaniel. And the whole situation surrounding Nathaniel. And what this whole situation is going to lead to, because I have to admit I've been going over things and I have to say this is one of those times when I wish I could change the timeline. Because it sucks."

"What sucks, exactly?" Chris asked, alread starting to get a little confused as she started talking about the Sight.

"Everything. Everything that will happen. I wish it didnt have to go this way, but I guess I dont really have a choice," Kat said, smiling sadly. She looked down at her hands that sat in her lap and watched the rain drip from her fingertips.

Chris, unable to find anything to say, just sat in silence as his hair got wetter and wetter and started dripping into his eyes, to the point where he had to blink and wipe the water away every few second.

"Geez, will you quit fidgetting like that?" Kat asked after a while, rolling her eyes in exhasperation.

Chris laughed guiltily. "I'm sorry, but can we please go in now? I'm sure you can think inside. Looking at the rain can be just as fun, if not more, than standing underneath it."

Kat laughed at the pitiful sight in front of her. All his clothes were soaked and hung limply of him. His hair was slicked down his forehead and covered his eyes, and his nose and cheeks were blushing from cold. He really did look a mess and Kat took pity on him.

"Fine. Come on, let's get inside," she said, standing up and offering Chris a hand. He gladly took it and they ran back to the house.

Chris, in his hurry to get dry again, ran in first. Kat left the door open and hurriedly pulled her shoes off. Leaning outside through the open door, she emptied them out onto the doorstep. The water splashed on the concrete and rushed down the little pathway onto the street along with the water than dripped off the roof.

Kat closed a door behind her and turned around just quick enough to catch a glimpse of white before a towel landed on her head. She pulled it out of her face in annoyance to see Chris standing in front of her, roughly drying out his hair with a towel of his own. His drenched shirt lay in a pile at his feet, along with his shoes, socks, and pants,and he stood before her in nothing but his boxers.

Kat raised her eyebrows at him as she started drying off her own hair. "Well, what happened to taking things slowly?" she asked sarcastically, eyeing Chris's nearly naked self.

"Sorry," Chris said, not really looking so sincere. "I dont like wet clothes. They feel funny. Besides, we can take things slowly in boxers," he added as a feeble attempt at an excuse.

"Uh huh." Kat put the towel down and started taking off her own red, off-the-shoulder shirt.

Chris snorted. "Well, for someone who was lecturing me about proper dressing habbits, you're quick to follow my lead," he said with a half-smile.

"Well, unlike you, it's not like I'm getting naked." She was in fact wearing a black tank-top underneath that Chris hadnt really thought about.

"Oh."

"And I wont be taking my pants off, either," Kat added as she headed for the couch.

"Why not, they're just as wet as mine," Chris said. He couldnt hide his slight disappointment from showing on his face.

"Well, dont look so crushed, we might get to it later," Kat answered with a laugh.

She sat down on the couch and stretched her legs out in front of her.

"You do know my mom will kill you if the couch is still wet when she wakes up in the morning, right?" Chris asked as Kat's soaked pant legs already started dripping onto the couch's fabric.

"Dont worry, it wont be," Kat said. She put on her palms down right above her knees and looked hard down at her legs, concentrating. Instantly, silvery blue drips of water started dripping up towards her palms, as if gravity had just been turned upside down. Chris stared, mesmorized, as her jeans started fading back to their original, dry color, and a bubble of water started swelling between Kat's hands.

When her pants were completely dry, Kat held the bubble up in front of her face and pressed her hands together. The orb shrank as her hands were brought closer and closer together, as if the water was being sucked up by her surrounding palms. By the time her hands clamped together, the bubble had all but disappeared.

Chris stared, wide-eyed, at Kat's hands. "Now that," he pointed, "was cool."

"Thank you very much," Kat said, smiling. She got up from the couch and headed for the bench sitting next to the window. She curled up on it, her feet neatly curled underneath her, and stared out the stained glass window, a slight smile lingering on her lips.

Chris sat down next to her, looking in amazement at her involuntary smile.

"Why do you like storms so much?" he asked.

Kat turned to him, apparently taken off guards by the question. She smiled and shook her head. "I dont know. Many reasons, I guess. In a way, I suppose the fact that thunderstorms are violent, and fierce, and intense makes emotional problems seem less dramatic. Also, the noises of a storm always drown out everything else and make things seem a lot calmer and quieter than they are. It just tones everything down, you know, makes it easier to see things clearly."

Kat sighed and looked out the window just in time to see a bolt of lightning tear across the sky. A heavy puff of wind followed the thunderous clap, making the branches slap loudly against the window before quieting down again.

"And all those things that make up a storm –wind, rain, lightning, thunder- all those elements are just wild," Kat said, her voice softer. Her eyes seemed far away, as if she was looking at something that only she could see. She didnt seem to notice Chris's presence as she talked.

"None of those things can be restrained or control, not by man or any other living being. Sure, they can be used to our advantage, for power and drinking water and all these things, but no one can control them. No one can tell the rain to fall, or the wind to blow, or the lightning to strike. That it does on its own. Everything that makes up a storm is just..... free. Not many people can say that about themselves," Kat added in an undertone as her eyes focuses again.

Chris looked at her thoughtfully. "Can you?" he asked, nearly whispering.

Kat smiled wealky and shook her head. "No," she said sadly. "No, I dont think I can."

"What is it that controls you, then?" Chris asked. He wasnt sure where this was leading, but Kat was starting to be more open with him than she'd been ever since he'd met. Which was only a week ago, he thought to himself, a bit amazed at the short amount of time that stood between them.

Kat turned her head back towards the window, but she seemed to see very far beyond it. After a few moments of silence, she looked back at Chris with pleading eyes, and he could almost detect tears starting to form in the corners of her large green orbs.

"Please dont be mad at me, Chris," she whispered, and Chris could barely make out the words over the noises of the storm.

Chris frowned, reaching for her hands. Clasping them in his, he was surprise to find that they were ice-cold, and shaking uncontrollably, and he instinctively gripped them tighter. "Kat... what is it?"

Chris noticed she seemed to be making an effort to hold back tears, and she avoided his gaze, shaking her head.

"Hey," Chris said, letting go of her hands to brush one of his against her flushed cheek, gently pushing her head forward, forcing her eyes to meet his. "Whatever it is you have to say, you don't have to worry about me. I couldn't be angry with you if I tried," he said with a small smile to reassure her.

Kat's efforts became in vain as she nodded, and tears spilled over her eyelids, slowly wandering down her chin, only to be whipped off by Chris's thumb as he stroked her cheek.

"I did meet you on accident, Chris. I was sent to meet you, and it wasn't to help you." She took a shaky breath and tried to wipe away the tears that were still slowing slipping over her lids.

"My people- the water demons- have been threatened by the Kavlar for as long as I can remember. We've always been able to fight back some of them, but last year, we started slowly being picked off, one by one, and there was nothing we could do about it anymore.

Other than us, the Kavlar have always kept to themselves. They never meant you or the sisters any harm. I was sent here by my father to make you believe they were so that you would get rid of them for us. I knew it would work. I saw it, but- but with the death of the Kavlar came the death of the Charmed ones." Her voice was strained, and she was avoiding Chris's eyes again, afraid of what she would see in them.

Chris was staring at Kat's shifting face, mouth hanging open, eyes filled with disbelief. _No_, he thought. _No, Kat would never do that. She wouldn't lie to me, this isn't real, it isn't._ But as much as he tried to deny it, the look on Kat's face told him it was true, and without denial, all that was left was a cold emptiness at the pit of his stomach, slowly creeping up, swallowing all emotions.

"I should have told you this from the beginning," Kat said, so softly it was almost a whisper. "I should have never agreed to it in the first place, and I'm so sorry for messing everything up, I really am. So many things were never supposed to happen, Piper wasn't suppose to get hurt, Nathaniel wasn't suppose to show up, my dad wasn't suppose to figure it out, and I-"Her voice broke slightly and more tears spilled down her cheek, this time rolling all the way down her chin to drip down onto the couch.

"I wasn't suppose to fall in love with you," she said in a whisper, and, against his will, Chris's heart clenched at the look on her face, a look of troubled pain and longing, of fear and hope.

Part of Chris's wanted to take her in his arms and wipe away her tears with a kiss, to tell her it was all ok, that it didn't matter, that nothing bad could happen anymore.

Instead, he stood up slowly and, never taking his eyes off her trembling form. His heart was burning both with anger and hate, but his eyes shone cold and dark as he backed away from her. His look told her more than words ever could and he shook his head in disbelief as she tried to apologize again, tears now flowing freely down her cheeks.

As Chris's cold blue orbs scattered, Kat's shaking hands covered her tear-slicked face in grief, and her cries of pain, sorrow, and regret were swallowed by the darkness of the night, the sound of her breaking heart unheard by the sleeping world.

_**A/N EIGHT PAGES!!!! Who's good? I'm good! Oh yeah!! –grins- Yes, I know, Im a very modest person. Im just so proud of myself! I thought I'd done good with 6 pages last time, but this is almost too much for me to handle! Seriously though, I'm very proud of myself, and I personally really liked this chapter. Kind of a cliffie, depending on your stress level at the moment. Anyway, review and let me know what you liked, or didn't like, I'll take both compliments and insults, but do try to be mild about it. 3**_


	16. Thoughts and Actions

_A/N-- Bad, bad, bad me. I have been a terrible writer. To anyone who's still reading this story, I have to apologize, because I haven't updated in so long. I've sort of completely neglected all my fanfiction, for mixed reasons of other distractions and horrible writer's block. And I'm afraid to say that this chapter doesn't exactly make up for the delay, because it's considerably short and isn't really all that great, but it's the best I've got for now, and it's kind of necessary. But I already have the next chapter on its way, and I think I've figured out what I'll be doing for the next few chapters, so they should be a coming faster. Again, I apologize for the humongous delay, thanks for still reading this and bearing with me._

_Disclaimer --I don't own anything other than Kat and the idea of this story. Duh._

**_

* * *

_**Chris lay awake on his bed, eyes staring sightlessly at the ceiling above him. Thoughts rushed through his head, bumping backwards and forwards in his mind, racking his skull with unwanted suspicions and doubts. 

How could she have lied to him like that? He had trusted her to help him, had possibly put the lives of those he loved in her hands, and she had led them all to danger.

But what would he do about it now? Should he tell the sisters? As much as he wished he could, he knew he wouldn't do it. Not yet. A small part of his mind still cared enough to not have her kicked out of the house. Besides, she had confessed to him, to maybe she would tell the sisters herself.

Another voice in Chris's mind spoke up, turning his sorrow into anger. The fact was that she had lied. It didn't matter that she had told him or whether she would tell the Charmed ones. She had lied to him, betrayed his trust, led him to believe she had felt something, and nearly gotten Piper killed. One couldn't forget something like that so easily.

Yet he still couldn't bring himself to tell the sisters. As angry or cheated as he felt, he owed her that much.

With these last thoughts, Chris finally fell into a shallow, uneasy sleep, dreams of Kat's face surfacing against his will.

Kat was pacing around the attic, walking back and forth, ignoring her swimming head and blurry vision.

She had told him. And he hadn't exactly reacted the way she had wanted him to. That had been to be expected, and she should have seen it coming, especially considering her rather advantaged position. But she had been blinded by the hope that he would understand, that he wouldn't blame her for lying. But he did, and now there was nothing she could do to take it back.

She didn't believe he would tell the sisters. He would leave it to her to tell them, that much she knew for sure. But the rest wasn't so obvious. She couldn't See anything clearly, there were too many variables, too many things that could be changed.

Kat pressed her palms on either side of her head as if trying to squeeze out all the thoughts, all the images. She knew it was futile to even try to get rid of her swirling Sight, so she contented herself in making her head throb under the pressure.

She flopped down onto the bed, finally letting go of her head and watching the little colorful dots swim in front of her. So there was nothing she could do about Chris. As much as it pained her to think it, she knew there was most likely no way she could bring back what had been built between them. But she could at least try to make up for what she had brought the sisters into.

Pushing all lingering thoughts of Chris aside, Kat jumped off the bed and walk determinedly to the stand where the Book of Shadow still lay open and started flipping through it, looking for something she had never thought she would find herself using. There was much to be made up for.

* * *

_A/N --Yeah, like I said, short. Very. Yet more apologizing from me. But bear with me a little more, will you? But in the mean time, give me reviews! Because I love reviews. And they make me happy. And if I'm happy about what other people think of my story, I'll write more faster. Sensible, isn't it?_


End file.
